Twist of Fate
by SnapCracklePop
Summary: The love triangle between Peyton, Brooke and Lucas gets a whole lot more complicated with an unexpected twist. A little Haley and Nathan thrown in. Completed
1. Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except my ideas

This takes place after With Arms Outstretched, when Peyton tells Lucas she wants to be with him but Brooke is already in his room. Currently the couples are Nathan and Haley, and Lucas and Brooke. The latter is subject to change. There was no car accident but Deb and Dan are still getting a divorce. Everything else is still the same.

Chapter One 

Ordinary Day

"Hey Luke, are you still here?" Haley called from the doorway of Lucas Scott's house.

"Yeah Hales, I'm in the kitchen. You might want to come in. I'll be a few more minutes." Lucas answered.

"Well you better hurry up", she said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Wow!" Haley commented on Lucas's disheveled appearance. His blond hair was in disarray and bags dragged down his eyes. The only part of him that was presentable his clothing, thanks to Karen.

"I know I look horrible. I had a late night.", he responded to Haley's statement.

"With Brooke?" She inquired.

"I won't even comment. Your innocent ears couldn't take it." Luke stated sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked slightly insulted.

"You and Nathan haven't...been together, have you?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Lucas Scott!", Haley reprimanded, "That's none of your business."

"You better not have." Lucas stated sounding like a protective brother. In reality he was trying to protect his best friend from his brother.

"This prude comment comes from the mouth of the guy whose activities with his girlfriend are so crude that they cannot be expressed." Haley shot back.

"All right, all right I give up. Just don't bring up last night. It reminds of all the sleep that I didn't get last night." He confessed.

Just as they walked out the door Lucas added, "If you guys have then I will have some major beating to do today."

"Lucas." Haley warned once more. Lucas acquiesced with a sigh.  
They arrived at school a short while later and parted ways. Haley had spotted Nathan at his locker and her eagerness to see him was repulsive to Lucas. For a second he pondered about his disapproval of their relationship until he was interrupted by the sound of Brooke's voice.

"Hey Lucas!" She called from the end of the hallway. He headed over to greet her.

"You look like you missed out on your beauty sleep." Brooke joked.

"No thanks to you." Lucas answered.

"Mmm" She sighed; "we did have a workout last night didn't we. I especially liked the part when you-" Lucas kissed her; the only way he could guarantee that she would forget what she was about to say. Their night together was not something he wanted to share with the crowd of people in the hall.

"What was that for?" Brooke asked with a grin spreading across her face.

"For being so beautiful." Lucas responded and took her hand to lead her to class.

Meanwhile at Nathan's Locker

Haley approached Nathan's locker and leaned up against the locker next to him trying to look as tempting as possible. Nathan closed his locker and turned to find her behind him. A smile stretched across her face.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Nathan inquired; "you are usually still half-asleep in the morning."

"Seeing you makes me forget I woke up at 6 am this morning." Haley replied.

Nathan leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. Haley yearned for another deeper, more passionate kiss to follow. Nathan did as well, but he knew the bell was about to ring any second. This new sense of responsibility and eagerness to do well in school were traits still new to Nathan. Haley had taken on new characteristics too. Never would she have thought she'd risk being late to class to kiss one of the most popular guys in school.

"Class is gonna start soon." Nathan stated.

"Yah, you're right. Let's go." Haley said as she grabbed her books from her locker. They intertwined their fingers and headed to class.

Haley walked into AP English and scanned the room for a seat. Lucas had an empty seat next to him but she was still annoyed at him because of the stunt he tried to pull earlier that morning. Haley decided to take the seat next to Peyton in the back of the room. She didn't feel bad about leaving Lucas because Jake walked in moments later and sat there.  
Peyton gave Haley a half-hearted smile and went back to resting her head in her hands. Haley knew there was something wrong and questioned her. Peyton shook her head and gave her a look of exhaustion. Just as she was about to comfort her when the teacher began class. He started off by announcing that the class had an assignment on the book they had just finished reading, A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. They would be writing an essay on the symbolism and themes of the novel. There was a sigh from the class but he went on to say that he was in a good mood and they would be working with partners.

The teacher assigned Haley to work with Jake and Lucas to work with Peyton. Ever since Lucas started dating Brooke Peyton was not the same. Haley knew that as much as Peyton tried she couldn't get Lucas out of her head. This would be an interesting project. Before Haley left class to meet Nathan she heard Lucas say to Peyton "Okay, your house Saturday at seven then."


	2. The Twist

Chapter Two  
  
*The Twist*  
  
It was a rare occasion when it snowed in One Tree Hill and today was a rare occasion. The weatherman had predicted two to four inches or snow but nobody believed him until the first snowflake fell that Saturday.  
  
Lucas made his way over to Peyton's feeling good about clearing things up with Haley. He knew he was out of line when he made those comments about Nathan but he felt like he needed to protect Haley. He was glad to have at least one thing off his chest because the afternoon at Peyton's would be an adventure.  
  
Lucas pulled into the driveway packing down the inch of snow that had already accumulated. He stopped at the door contemplating whether or not to ring the doorbell or just let himself in. Normally friends would just enter Peyton's house but their relationship was so undefined he wasn't sure. Before he could make the decision Peyton came to the door. Without saying a word to each other they walked back into the house and started the assignment.   
  
About an hour and a half passed and the snow continued to fall. They both agreed it was time to take a break from their studies. Lucas was curious how much snow had actually fallen. Peyton must have had the same thought because she stuck her head out the window.   
  
"You know I can't even remember the last time it snowed." Peyton said as she brought her head back inside. Her blond curls were full of snow and Lucas reached up to brush them off without realizing. He stopped when it hit him and they both looked into each other's eyes.   
  
"You had some snow in your hair." Lucas explained, "I was just trying to-"  
  
"I know what you were trying to do." Peyton cut him off shyly.  
  
"I think you have some in your eyelashes too." He said. Peyton wiped her have and asked "Is it still there?"  
  
"Here let me help." Lucas volunteered. Before she could respond he leaned in and kissed her lightly. When she didn't pull away he went back in for another. This time she kissed him back. Without a thought Peyton went over and laid on the bed. Lucas followed close behind. They began kissing, only stopping to breathe.  
  
Before they knew it, it was noon the next day and they were both laying under the covers, their clothes strewn all over the room. Peyton was in shock at first, waking up in the arms of the man she had longed for. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Her warm breath awakened him and he opened his eyes slowly. Luke expected to find Brooke laying beside him, instead it was Peyton. A feeling of happiness washed over his body.  
  
"Hey are you awake?" She asked.  
  
"Mmm, barely." He answered  
  
"Maybe you should call your mom. She'll think you're stuck in some snow ditch somewhere." Peyton suggested.  
  
"I guess you're right." He said. He got up from the bed and quickly grabbed his boxers from the floor. Lucas picked up the phone but there was no dial tone. He wanted to get back in bed but Peyton had gotten up and put a bathrobe one.  
  
"The lines are down." He told her.  
  
"At least you have an excuse for not calling sooner." Peyton stated jokingly.  
  
"Yah but I still feel guilty. She's probably at home wondering. Maybe I should leave." Lucas confessed.  
  
" You can't go out now. They still haven't plowed the roads yet." Peyton told him, now standing by the window.  
  
"Do you think we should finish the essay?" He suggested.  
  
"Well that's what you came here to do." Peyton answered.  
  
They attempted to complete the assignment but their minds kept wandering back to their night together.  
  
"You know that shouldn't have happened last night." She broke the silence.  
  
"I agree. We were both caught up in the moment." Lucas added.  
  
"What about Brooke, do we tell her?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, she trusted us together. My conscience is already eating me up inside, but I don't want to break her heart." He told her.  
  
"I think we're past breaking hearts. We can't keep this from her. She's my best friend and she's your girlfriend. I've never lied to her and I imagine you haven't either" Peyton explained.  
  
"Last night was meaningless." Lucas stated and Peyton agreed although in their hearts they knew it was a lie. They still hadn't resolved the problem of Brooke. She gave him a look of question.  
  
"I'll tell her when the time is right." Lucas said knowing there was never going to be a right time to tell his girlfriend he slept with her best friend. 


	3. The Drama

Chapter 3  
  
*The Drama*  
  
Six inches of snow had fallen that day and it had taken a week and a half for all of it to melt. For that week and a half neither Peyton nor Lucas had spoken about that night. The guilt inside Lucas built every time he kissed Brooke. It got to a point where he would avoid his girlfriend to spare himself the shame. Lucas began to prepare himself to finally confess.  
  
Peyton would have felt the same way about the situation but her mind was preoccupied with her own problem, she was late. It wasn't the first time se was a few days late but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach it wasn't a coincidence. She had tried to convince herself it was just stress but there was only one way to find out. After school she would go to the pharmacy and know for sure.  
  
*After school at Nathan's House*  
  
Haley arrived at Nathan's house about an hour after school let out. She had spent that hour preparing for the tutoring session. Ever since their relationship had evolved from tutor-student to girlfriend-boyfriend Haley concentrated on making a good impression,  
  
Their session started out as it was meant to, pure learning. After a while a few playful kisses, as a reward for right answers, turned into a series of meaningful kisses. Time passed quickly when Nathan and Haley were together. Before they knew it the clock read 10:30 pm. Haley called her parents and said that she would be spending the night at Peyton's house. Little did she know the drama that had occurred at the Sawyer household.  
  
*Peyton's Day*  
  
Peyton had finally decided that she was going to find out for sure if she was in fact pregnant. The reality set in just as she got in the car to go to the store. Her panic was interrupted by the shrill of Brooke's voice calling her.   
  
"Hey" Peyton said trying to force a smile.  
  
"Where are you in such a hurry to go?" Brooke inquired. The blunt answer would be, I have to go and find out if I'm having a baby with your boyfriend. Instead she just answered "I have some business to take care of."  
  
"Well don't best friends help each other take care of business?" Brooke replied.  
  
"All right, come on." Peyton gave in. Now she had some explaining to do.  
  
"Where are we headed?" Brooke asked.  
  
"To the store." Peyton answered shortly.  
  
"Just in case you didn't notice we passed one about a mile back." Brooke commented.  
  
"I am aware of that. I'm going to the one on the other side of town." Peyton stated.  
  
"Why?" Brooked questioned still completely clueless.  
  
"I need to buy an E.P.T. test." Peyton admitted.  
  
"Oh, so you've been fooling around with someone and forgot to tell me about it." Brooke joked not realizing the seriousness of the situation.  
  
They arrived at the store and Peyton managed to dodge the question. She walked briskly to the isle with the pregnancy tests. At the register she avoided eye contact at all times. She hurried back to the car where Brooke was waiting. She began the conversation where they left off but Peyton shot her a look so intense she didn't say a word the rest of the car ride.  
  
Peyton walked into the house clutching the bag tightly. She opened the box and read the instructions. Peyton went into the bathroom and did what the instructions said. Brooke was sitting on Peyton's bed and she placed the test on the end table next to them. She would take the minute for the results to give Brooke possibly the worst news of her life.  
  
"Brooke I don't know how to tell you this" Peyton began, "but I can't avoid the topic any longer."  
  
"Peyton-" Brooke was cut off.  
  
"Just listen. The only guy I've slept with in the last two months was Lucas. She saw Brooke's face drop.  
  
"When?" Brooke asked holding back tears.  
  
"The night it snowed. We were working on a school project and it just got out of hand. I'm sorry." Peyton said solemnly. Brooke buried her head on the pillow. Just then someone walked in the door. It was Lucas.  
  
"Hey Peyton. I saw you rush out of school. Your car is in the driveway so I let myself in." Lucas said as he walked in to find Brooke sobbing on the bed and Peyton next to her staring at the floor. He was completely bewildered and was about to ask what happened when his eyes spotted the test on the table. Luke picked it up and his eyes darted between the girls not knowing which of them had taken it. His heart had skipped a beat and his mind froze. 


	4. The News

Chapter 4  
  
*The News*  
  
Brooke raised herself from the bed and walked over to Lucas, her eyes red and puffy from crying and slapped him.   
  
"How could you do that to me?" She screamed and rushed out of the house.  
  
"I guess this is yours then." He directed his comment towards Peyton.  
  
"Yeah" She paused, "What does it say?"  
  
"It's positive." He announced. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity in amazement.  
  
"I can't believe this. What are we gonna do?" Peyton broke the silence.  
  
"What do you mean? I won't let you get an abortion and I could never give it up for adoption." Lucas answered.  
  
"I agree. I just want to know if you're gonna stick around. I won't be upset if you don't." She told him.  
  
"Oh Peyton. Of course I'm sticking by you. I could never leave you to deal with this alone. We created this life together and we will deal with this together. Besides I never want to be like Dan." Luke replied.  
  
"What about Brooke?" Peyton inquired. Lucas knew that their relationship was history. The truth was that even if he hadn't cheated the relationship was going nowhere. As hard as they tried they had nothing more than a physical relationship. Brooke could not connect with Lucas on an intellectual level like Peyton could. The question was, could they make a lasting relationship, especially under these circumstances. He told her he'd be back later, that he needed to think. Lucas was thankful that Keith wasn't home, he didn't need him to be on his case about responsibility.  
  
He looked at the clock and it said 10:30. Luke figured Haley would be done tutoring Nathan by then but when he called her house her parents told him she was staying at Peyton's. He knew where she really was, at Nathan's. Luke resented every moment she chose to spend with his half-brother instead of him. He went back to Peyton's house and slept on her couch,  
  
*Nathan and Haley*  
  
"You lied to your parents! Haley James what has become of you?" Nathan said sarcastically.  
  
"You actually think my parents would let me spend the night with a handsome, dangerous guy like you?" She kidded.  
  
"You think I'm dangerous?" He smiled shyly.  
  
"Oh absolutely" She replied playfully and kissed him. Nathan embraced Haley and his strong hands led her to his bed. She helped him pull off his short exposing his chiseled muscles and he reached around to unhook her bra. His experience made her uneasy and she pushed his hand away.  
  
"Let's just go to sleep." Haley suggested.  
  
"If that's what you want then I'm fine with it. I'll wait for you Haley. I'm not in a rush; you don't need to prove anything to me. When you're ready I'm ready." Nathan explained.  
  
"Thank you for understanding." She said.  
  
"Don't thank me." He replied. Nathan handed her one of his shirts and she went onto the bathroom to change. When she came out Nathan was already under the covers waiting.  
  
The alarm clock blared and they both woke up from the best night's sleep they ever had. Haley got up and realized she didn't have an extra change of clothes. Haley thanked Nathan for the wonderful night and put her old clothes back on.  
  
Haley decided to borrow some clothes from Peyton. It would be too suspicious to go back home, her parents would suspect something was not right. She got in her car and was surprised to find Lucas's truck in Peyton's driveway. She walked up to the door still puzzled by Lucas's presence. This was about the time he usually woke up. Haley was ready to just walk into the house like always but it was locked. Since when did Peyton look her door? Haley knocked on the door and a groggy Lucas answered it.   
  
"Well it's about time." Lucas said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?  
  
"Maybe if you tried listening to your voicemail you would know." Luke said in a hostile tone.  
  
"Can you just tell me what's going on and why are you here?" Haley pleaded.  
  
"I slept on Peyton's couch last night but the question is where were you last night." Lucas already knew what the answer was but he wanted to hear her admit it.   
  
"I was at Nathan's last night is, that what you want to hear? Don't worry nothing happened. So can I come in now, I need to ask Peyton something?" She asked. Something was wrong. Luke would never act this way towards her, even when it came to Nathan.  
  
"You can come in but I don't know how much help Peyton will be." He told her. She walked into Peyton's room and found her awake staring at the ceiling. When she heard Haley's footsteps she turned her head and asked "Did Lucas tell you yet?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Haley wondered.  
  
"Haley I'm pregnant and I don't know what I'm gonna do." Peyton broke down again.   
  
"Is it Lucas?" Haley inquired.  
  
"Yeah" Peyton said through her tears. All Haley could do was comfort her then she remembered why she came.  
  
"I know this is not a good time but I need to borrow an outfit." Haley said.  
  
"Go ahead, whatever you need. What happened to your clothes?" Peyton asked.  
  
"I stayed at Nathan's last night-" Before Haley could explain Peyton cut her off.  
  
"Whatever you do just be careful. Take it from first hand experience." Peyton warned.  
  
"I know and nothing happened." Haley informed, "I have to go now. I'll be back after school." She said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey look Haley." Lucas said, "I'm sorry about the way I acted before. I have a lot on my mind."  
  
"I understand. Just don't get on my case about Nathan. You have no credibility now." Haley tried to make a joke.  
  
"I'm staying with Peyton today. Take good notes Hales." Luke told her. 


	5. The Reaction

Chapter 5  
  
*The Reaction*  
  
Haley went back to Nathan's house with her borrowed clothes in hand.   
  
"You'll never guess the news I heard." Haley told Nathan eagerly.  
  
"Enlighten me." Nathan suggested.  
  
"You have to promise not to discuss this with anyone. Not even the people this involves." She warned.  
  
"Cross my heart." he said trying to sound sincere.  
  
"Okay well, I went to Peyton's for a change of clothes and Lucas answered to door. You'll never guess what happened." Haley explained.  
  
"Didn't we just do through this?" He reminded Haley. She shot him a look of contempt and he backed off.  
  
"Lucas cheated on Brooke with Peyton and now she's pregnant." She continued.  
  
"Peyton's pregnant?" Nathan asked in disbelief.  
  
"I couldn't believe it either but I don't think they were joking. Peyton was pretty distraught and Luke seemed really irritated like when he has a lot on his mind. I imagine he does." Haley told Nathan, "I need to get dressed." She changed in the bathroom.   
  
Nathan and Haley arrived at school and saw Brooked sitting alone on a bench. They diverted their attention away from her not to let on that they knew. But Brooke had seen their stares. It wouldn't be long before the rest of the school knew as well. She couldn't let Lucas make a fool out of her, she would get him first and she had the perfect plan.  
  
The school day went by like every other day until Brooke acted out her scheme. Nathan was at his locker putting his books away after class when Brooke approached him.  
  
"I saw you and Haley giving me those pity looks this morning." Brooke started off.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Nathan responded trying to sound as clueless as possible.  
  
"Of course you don. You know all about Lucas and Peyton and their little dilemma. And you know what, they are going to pay." She said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Brooke what are you trying to do?" He asked nervously. Nathan looked over his shoulder to see if Haley was out of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh you'll see." She smiled; "As a matter of fact you're about to find out right now." Brooke said this just as Haley walked out of the bathroom. Brooke pressed her body up against Nathan's and kissed him passionately. Haley ran back into the bathroom, tears streaming down her check.  
  
"I don't get you Brooke." Nathan scowled as he ran after Haley. Sometimes Brooke didn't get herself either. Her plan was meant to hurt Peyton and Lucas. By going after Haley she knew it would hit Luke close to home. It never crossed her crocked mind how it would affect Haley and Nathan. Her intentions were not to upset then in anyway, but she had.  
  
Nathan stood outside the girl's bathroom waiting for Haley to emerge. Impatience took over for reason and he treaded right in.  
  
"Haley we need to talk." He said.  
  
"Nathan get out this is the girl's bathroom." She yelled from her stall.  
  
"I know where I am Haley. This is the only way to ensure a conversation." Nathan explained.  
  
"No Nathan, there is not going to be a conversation." She said coming out of the stall.  
  
"Haley just listen. I don't even know what happened out there with Brooke. She just kissed me." He told her.  
  
"You know what I think. I think that you were disappointed because you didn't get what you wanted last night and you could get it from Brooke. I'm glad I never slept with you last night." Haley yelled before she stormed out of the bathroom.  
  
"Haley wait." Nathan called but she was gone.  
  
"Nathan man, what were you doing in the girl's bathroom. Is there something you need to tell us?" Tim questioned as Nathan exited.  
  
"Whatever, long story." Nathan said flatly, "Tell Whitey I won't be at practice." Nathan was hurt. He loved Haley and it was not about sex. It was about their hearts. He thought she knew that.  
  
Haley was walking down the street when Brooke pulled up beside her.  
  
"I don't want to talk, especially to you." Haley told her.  
  
"You don't have to talk, just listen. What I did today was wrong. I kissed Nathan because somehow I thought it would hurt Lucas but it hurt you instead. Even if you don't forgive me I just want you to know I'm sorry." Brooke explained before she drove off again.  
  
Haley realized she made a big mistake accusing Nathan of only wanting sex. In her heart she knew her outburst would tear him apart. At the moment she was on her way to Peyton's like she promised. She could patch things up later.  
  
Once again Lucas answered the door but he was fully awake this time. Haley gave him a friendly hug.  
  
"How are you holding up?" She asked supportively.  
  
"I've been better. I think I'm still in shock. I thought I was careful." Lucas answered in a daze.  
  
"And Peyton?" Haley questioned.  
  
"She's been delirious all day. She's taking a shower now. Maybe that will help." He told Haley. At that moment Peyton walked out of the bathroom fully clothed.   
  
"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" Peyton asked surprisingly perky.  
  
"No I've only been here about two minutes." Haley assured her.  
  
"Lucas why don't you go home and get some rest." Peyton suggested, "Haley and me need to have a girl talk."  
  
"Sounds good to me. See you guys later." Lucas jumped on the opportunity to clear his mind.  
  
"So how are things going?" Haley hesitated.  
  
"I think I'm over the initial shock. I'm not that worried. I can tell Lucas will be good to us." Peyton explained placing her hand on her stomach.  
  
"I'm glad to hear you're more optimistic now. I was afraid you would just lay in bed for nine months." Haley joked.  
  
"I seriously considered that." Peyton laughed.  
  
"I just want to make sure you know that I'll always be there for you." Haley said going back to their serious conversation.  
  
"Thanks, that's good to know. Now that I can't talk to Brooke I'm glad I can turn to you for support." Peyton stated, "How was she today anyway."  
  
"She had stooped to a new low." Haley said. A sigh from Peyton's part. "In some twisted way she thought that by getting to me she could hurt Lucas. So I came out of the bathroom to find her kissing Nathan. I totally freaked out like she expected. I said some really nasty things to Nathan. Then Brooke must have grown a conscience because on the way here she apologized." Haley told Peyton.  
  
"Have you talked to Nathan yet?"   
  
"No, but I bet he's called ten times already." Haley checked her voicemail. The first seventeen were from Lucas and the last four were from Nathan. Just as Haley was leaving Lucas walked in.  
  
"Call me if you need to talk." Haley called to both of them. 


	6. Love

A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter but its necessary for the story. It'll give you a break from my long chapters.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*Love*  
  
Nathan was about to call Haley for the last time when there was a knock at his bedroom door. There he found Haley waiting.  
  
"Hi you mom let me in." She said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry that I was so insensitive about the situation." Nathan apologized.  
  
"No, it's my fault. I over reacted. And I didn't mean those things about last night." Haley hung her head.  
  
"Listen. I know you didn't mean it. I'm just scared that you don't trust me enough to believe that she kissed me." He explained.  
  
"Now that we cleared this up can I come in?" Haley asked.  
  
"Oh sorry." He led her into the room and they shared the most intense kiss of their relationship.  
  
"I could get used to this." Nathan joked.  
  
"Nathan..." Haley whispered looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"Haley..." Nathan's heart was racing.  
  
"I love you Nathan Scott." She shivered as the words came out.  
  
"I love you too Haley James." The words came naturally out of his mouth.  
  
*Peyton's House*  
  
Peyton walked over and hugged Lucas. He picked her up like a man would his bride and sat down on the couch. Peyton draped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Lucas said.  
  
"You make me feel better." She replied. At this he began to kiss her.  
  
"Wait" She said and pulled away, "Not here." She nodded towards the bedroom. Once again he picked her up and laid her down on the bed gently. They picked up where they left off. She pushed him away again. Not this routine again Luke thought.  
  
"Lucas is this safe with the baby?" Peyton wanted to know.  
  
"Better safe than sorry." He said rolling to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Do you think we should make an appointment with a doctor?" She wondered.  
  
"That would probably be a good idea but we have to tell out parents first." Lucas's face tensed at the thought. Peyton rested her head on his shoulder and he slid his hand onto her to-be baby bulge. She couldn't help but smile at his affection. Peyton had come to the conclusion that Lucas was going to make an excellent father. She had arrived at another conclusion as well. She was in love.  
  
"I love you Lucas." She whispered in his ear. He was taken back by the comment bit he came to his senses and replied.  
  
"I love you too." Luke said rubbing her stomach, "Both of you." He managed to slip in before she fell asleep in his arms. 


	7. Admitting It Part I

Chapter 7  
  
*Admitting It*  
  
Lucas was awoken by the light shining through Peyton's window. He turned over to find that Peyton was not was not in bed next to him. Luke got up to see if she was making breakfast but as he passed the bathroom he heard Peyton sigh.   
  
"Hey Peyton, are you okay in there?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine, just a little nauseous." Peyton replied. He went in anyway and found her kneeling by the toilet. Her face had no color in it.  
  
"I don't think you're okay." Lucas rushed over to her.  
  
"It's okay. I just have a little morning sickness." She told him.  
  
"I'll go make breakfast. You need energy." He volunteered.  
  
"I really don't feel like eating." Peyton said.  
  
"You really need breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day." Lucas informed her.  
  
"I know that." She laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked slightly insulted.  
  
"You sound like a nervous father already" Peyton explained.  
  
"If that turns you on I could do it more often." Lucas said with a silly grin.  
  
"Just go make breakfast." She shooed him out as she splashed some water on her face, "Toast and orange juice please." She called.  
  
"I thought you weren't hungry."  
  
"I changed my mind" These stupid hormones Peyton thought as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you up to going to school today?" Lucas asked Peyton.  
  
"I have to go back sooner or later. It might as well be sooner. I just hope that this morning sickness will go away." She replied.  
  
"If you change your mind just come and get me." He advised.  
  
"Well let's go." Peyton took Lucas's hand. He drove more carefully than he had when he took his driving test. He gave Peyton's hand a little squeeze before they walked onto campus. Brooke was standing around with some of her friends. As soon as Peyton stepped out of the truck, Brooke whispered something to them and pointed. She decided she was tired of trying to hurt Lucas and Peyton indirectly. She would go right for her target. It was her mission to make sure that everyone in the school knew about their indiscretion. Peyton and Lucas knew what she was up to right away.  
  
"Peyton just ignore her." Luke said.  
  
"I'm glad she's telling them, it means we won't have to." She answered.  
  
"People will be talking." He warned.  
  
"They won't be saying anything we don't know. I prepared myself for the worst." Peyton explained. They had their first class together and walked down the hallway deflecting the stares and snickers from their peers. Lucas felt a tug on his shoulder. It was Haley. She pulled them into the corner.  
  
"Brooke is telling everyone." Haley told them.  
  
"I know. They have to find out some time." Peyton added.  
  
"She also told everyone that she broke up with you and you got with Peyton on the rebound." Haley directed the comment towards Lucas.  
  
"I don't care what other people think as long as you guys know the truth." He turned to find Peyton but she was running down the hall.  
  
"Wait Peyton!" Luke called rushing after her with Haley close behind. Peyton turned into the girl's bathroom.  
  
"I'll go see what happened." Haley said following Peyton. Lucas stood outside the door.  
  
"Peyton are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah just a little queasy that's all." Peyton emerged from the stall, "First morning sickness then mood swings, uncontrollable cravings and gaining 40 pounds. I'm really looking forward to that." The girls left the bathroom and met Lucas outside. When they walked into class the teacher was beginning her lecture.  
  
"May I ask why the three of you are late?" The teacher said.  
  
"Lucas was in the janitor's closet knocking Peyton up. Oh wait he already did!" Someone yelled from the back of class. Lucas lunged towards him but Nathan stood up and grabbed him.  
  
"That's enough out of everyone." The teacher yelled, "Now everyone take their seats."  
  
At the end of class the teacher stopped Peyton.  
  
"I don't mean to pry but are you expecting?" The teacher asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah. And?" Peyton replied shortly.  
  
"I know a good pro-choice clinic. It's totally anonymous." The teacher suggested.  
  
"I don't want to sound rude but I am not having an abortion. Lucas and me are dealing with this ourselves." Peyton explained before she burst out of the room. Luke was waiting for her outside.  
  
"Peyton what did she tell you?" He asked sounding concerned.  
  
"She told me I should get an abortion. That's none of her business. I can handle the other kids judging me but I didn't expect the teachers to also."   
  
"Do you want to go? I can take you home." Lucas suggested nervously.  
  
"I told myself I could take it. Can you take me home?" She pleaded.  
  
"Whatever you say. Come here." Lucas pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Let's go. Bring me to your house." Peyton pleaded.  
  
They walked into the kitchen and Keith was sitting at the table.  
  
"Why are you kids home?" He asked.  
  
"I think it's time to tell him." Luke said.  
  
"Tell me what?" Keith inquired.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Peyton agreed.  
  
"What is this about? Come sit down." He told them. 


	8. Admitting It Part II

Chapter 8  
  
*Admitting It*  
  
Part II  
  
"Uncle Keith...well...Peyton's pregnant." Lucas told him. Keith looked between the couple.  
  
"And you're the father?"|  
  
"Yeah." Luke squeezed Peyton's hand.  
  
"I thought we talked about this. You said you were being safe!" His uncle raised his voice.  
  
"There's no use giving me this lecture again. The damage is done and we can't change that. So can we discuss this calmly?"  
  
"Okay. So have you made any decisions yet?"   
  
"We are keeping the baby if that's what you mean." Lucas informed him.  
  
"What about your futures?"  
  
"We will stick together and deal with it from there."  
  
"Have you thought about living arrangements or pre-natal care?" Keith asked.  
  
"Living arrangements? You are gonna let us move in together?" Luke was taken back.  
  
"Peyton's already pregnant. How much more is there to risk? Besides you have to take care of the baby together. You can't just say you're involved and then dump the 3 am feedings on her."  
  
"I totally understand that." Lucas looked at Peyton and smiled, "What about a doctor?"  
  
"We have insurance but I don't know how to go about this kind of thing. Peyton have you asked your father about this?"  
  
"No I haven't told him yet." She hung her head.  
  
"Well why don't you two go break the news to Mr. Sawyer and I will work this out with Karen?" Keith suggested. They got up from the table and the couple walked outside.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to be so awkward in there." Peyton said.  
  
"It wasn't that bad. I think telling your dad will be much worse."  
  
"At least we don't have to tell him in person." They sat on the front steps looking at the sky; Peyton rested her head on Lucas's shoulder.   
  
"Do you want to go now?" She said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"There's no time like the present." He responded.  
  
*Peyton's House*  
  
"Hey dad." Peyton greeted her father over the web cam. Lucas put his arm around her and gave her shoulder a little reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Hey baby. Why aren't you in school and what's with the touchy feely from your friend here? Isn't he going out with Brooke?" Her dad questioned.  
  
"Well that's actually kind of what we need to talk to you about." She answered.  
  
"Ah so you two are a 'we' now." Mr. Sawyer joked.  
  
"You see the thing is Brooke and Luke broke up because we had this fling one night and I got pregnant." She told him.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Dad please don't freak out. I know this seems like the end of the world but it's just the beginning. We are in love and this isn't going to come between us."  
  
"Lucas listen to me." He said, "You have to take care of my daughter. I accept the situation, I don't it, but I'll deal with it. If you hurt my Peyton in any way I will have your head." He threatened.  
  
"I understand sir." Lucas replied timidly.  
  
"Dad what about a doctor." Peyton asked trying to take the spotlight off Luke.  
  
"There is a form in my drawer for the medical insurance. Get the number and find out the policy. You kids can handle it from there. If they won't pay it I will."  
  
"That's very generous of you Mr. Sawyer." Lucas thanked him.  
  
"I'm a generous man." He said and switched off the camera. They both let out a deep sigh.   
  
"That wasn't so bad was it?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Not for you. He didn't threaten to tear your head off." Luke responded.  
  
"What do you say we give the insurance a call?" She suggested. They dug through the drawer and finally found it. Peyton called up and sounding very official made an appointment.  
  
"I guess this is really happening." He said nervously.  
  
"Are you scared?" She asked.  
  
"Petrified."  
  
"Me too." 


	9. Reality

Chapter 9  
  
*Reality*  
  
"Lucas can I talk to you for a second?" Whitey requested after basketball practice.  
  
"Okay, what's the problem?" Lucas asked.  
  
"You seem a little distracted lately."   
  
"I know coach, I just-" He stopped, "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"You just what Lucas? Talk to me."   
  
"You don't need to worry about it. This is my problem." Luke argued.  
  
"And when your problems start affecting your game that's when I step in." The coach shot back.  
  
"Peyton's having a baby okay. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Okay good excuse. How long have you known?"  
  
"About two weeks but we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I'm nervous." Lucas explained.  
  
"Why don't you take some time to clear your mind, spend some time with Peyton? She is probably scared too." Whitey suggested.  
  
"Coach I can't just quit basketball. What about my future?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well son it sounds to me like Peyton is your future. Besides who ever said you were quitting. I expect you to be back by next week. We need you for the first game." Whitey warned.  
  
"Thanks coach." Lucas called running into the locker room.  
  
"Oh my Lord, kids these days." Whitey mumbled under his breath. After getting changed Lucas set out to find Peyton. He caught Haley coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Haley commented on the smile that stretched across his face.  
  
"Whitey gave me some time off." He told her.  
  
"That's great, one less thing to stress about." She said, "I have to get something for Peyton."  
  
"Where is she anyway?" He asked.  
  
"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Haley nodded towards the bathroom. Lucas headed in slowly; this was new territory for him. All of his apprehension disappeared when he saw Peyton hunched over the toilet with no color left in her face.  
  
"Are you okay?" He ran to her.  
  
"Yeah this is part of the job description." He gave Peyton a blank stare, "You know morning sickness."  
  
"But it's not the morning?" He said seriously. She let out a laugh at his ignorance.  
  
"What's so funny?" Luke asked completely lost.  
  
"Morning sickness isn't just in the morning. I think you need the doctor more that me." She told him.  
  
"Hey I'm not familiar with this stuff. And it scares me when I see you like this." He defended himself.  
  
"Well I suggest you close your eyes then." She warned before getting sick again.  
  
"How long is this gonna last?"  
  
"I hope not long but I don't really know. I haven't done this before either you know."  
  
"So we will learn together. Ten years from now if we have another baby we will have experience."  
  
"Ha, you actually think I'm getting pregnant again. You got the fun part and I get to have stretch marks, not be able to tie my shoes and carry an eight pound baby for nine months." She complained.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll still love you when you're fat." He joked.  
  
"You better; this is your fault." Peyton pointed to her stomach. He hugged her and she forgot her next comment. Haley walking into the bathroom to find her friends groping each other in the stall.  
  
"Excuse me that is what is what got you two in trouble." She interrupted.  
  
"Sorry we didn't see you." Luke apologized.  
  
"Oh, but I saw you and I never want to again." Haley laughed, "How are you feeling Peyton?"  
  
"A bit better thanks."  
  
"Well I have to go meet Nathan. See you later."  
  
"You want to go home before your 'morning' sickness comes back?"  
  
"Yeah we better hurry."  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
"This is it." Peyton sighed.  
  
"I know. This is making my stomach knot up." Lucas agreed.  
  
"Please don't talk about that. You don't what me to get sick in your truck do you?" Lucas disregarded her comment. His mind was not focused on the present.  
  
"What are we gonna ask her?" He questioned.  
  
"I don't know. They'll probably just tell us what we need to know."  
  
"Are we going to ask about sleeping together?"  
  
"If they don't tell us then we can ask. I mean it's obvious that we have been together already." Peyton said sarcastically pointing to her stomach. She was convinced that she was already showing.  
  
"Peyton, you can't even tell. What are you gonna do when you're eight months pregnant?"  
  
Let's not talk about it now. Don't scare me." She replied.  
  
"Well we're here. This is it." They looked at each other and tensed their faces. They walked hand in hand.  
  
"An appointment for Peyton Sawyer." She told the receptionist.  
  
"Have a seat the doctor will be right with you." She told them in a monotone voice. They sat down and didn't say anything; Lucas just rubbed Peyton's hand. When the nurse called her name she nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"So I assume you are the father." The doctor said to Lucas giving him a dirty look.  
  
"You assumed correctly." He tried to lighten the situation.  
  
"Okay Ms. Sawyer have a seat up here. This is an ultrasound; it will let us see the baby in your uterus. This might be a little cold." Lucas and Peyton stared at the screen in anticipation.  
  
"Okay you two this is you baby." She pointed at a little oval in the middle of the screen.  
  
"That's our baby." Peyton looked at Luke. He had a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"I can't believe we created that together. That is going to be a child, our child." Luke was amazed.  
  
"If you come back in a month you can see the hands and the feet but for now I can print out a picture of this for you."   
  
"Our baby's first picture. I can't believe it!" Peyton squealed. The doctor came back in with the sonogram picture and pamphlets.  
  
"So you will need to give up smoking, drinking and caffeine." The doctor told Peyton.  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"And I have some vitamins you should take daily."  
  
"Would it be safe to well to.... You know?" Lucas hesitated.  
  
"Have sex during the pregnancy? I don't recommend it in the first trimester. It could cause stress to the baby. But after the third month it is to your discretion." The doctor looked toward Peyton, "If you have any questions you can call me here. Most of the basics should be in the pamphlets. I would advise that you buy pregnancy books as well."  
  
"Well see you in a month then. Thank You." Peyton said as they walked out of the exam room. Lucas lingered behind a bit. He couldn't help but stare at the image of the fetus. He got into the car still clutching the photo. and put his other hand on Peyton's stomach.   
  
"This is really happening isn't it?" He looked at her with affection then down at the picture.  
  
"Yeah it really is." She said placing her hand on her stomach overlapping his. 


	10. Sharing the Joy

A/N: Sorry about going so long without some Nathan/Haley stuff so here's a chapter to hold you over.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*Sharing the Joy*  
  
Haley was waiting for Lucas and Peyton at the café.  
  
"So guys how did it go?" She asked as they walked in the door.  
  
"I guess it was okay. I mean I don't know what was supposed to happen." Peyton told her.  
  
"What's this?" Haley pulled the sonogram picture from Lucas's hand.  
  
"What?" He grumbled coming out of a daze.  
  
"This is your baby. I have to make a copy of this." Haley squealed.  
  
"Sure go ahead." Peyton agreed.  
  
"Hey Peyton, hey Lucas." Deb greeted them. "What is all the excitement about?" She asked. Haley handed her the picture and tears welled up in her eyes. "I remember when I first saw on Nathan on the ultrasound. This just brings back a lot of happy moments." She wiped a tear away. "Haley you can have the rest of the day off. Go enjoy the good news." All three of them walked out and Haley was ecstatic.  
  
"I have to show this to Nathan" and she ran off before they could object.  
  
Haley rushed into Nathan's room and jumped on his bed. He was at his desk and nearly fell off his chair he was so startled.  
  
"Wow someone's in a good mood." He commented.  
  
"Look what I have." She waved the picture in front of his face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is Peyton and Lucas's baby."  
  
"That's a baby?" He sounded skeptical.  
  
"It may not look like one now but it is."  
  
"That's amazing."  
  
"I know can you imagine that Lucas and Peyton created this. It really makes you put life in perspective." Nathan continued to stare at the picture. "Isn't it ironic that it would be them to have a baby together, after all their problems?"  
  
"Who would you expect it from?" Nathan asked suspiciously.  
  
"No I don't mean it like that. I just saying you and I love each other very much for a very long time and they slept together one night and boom there's a baby." Haley explained.  
  
"Are you saying we would make good parents?" He questioned.  
  
"When it comes to our relationship yes, except for the fact that we haven't slept together yet."  
  
"Yeah I think I learned that in biology class." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well I was thinking that we change that and take out relationship to the next level." Haley suggested shyly.  
  
"You mean have sex?" Nathan's eyes went wide.  
  
"Yeah I thought about it and I know I'm ready, I want it to be you Nathan." She looked into his eyes and he kissed her.  
  
"This only happens once. You can't take it back." He warned.  
  
"I'm a smart girl; I've made up my mind. So are you gonna make your move or what?"  
  
"If you insist." He swept her off her feet.  
  
"Doesn't that get you in the mood?" She pointed to the picture.  
  
"Actually it scares the hell out of me. It is the perfect example of how it only takes once." He pulled away.  
  
"Nathan we won't make the same mistake as them." She pulled him back.  
  
"You are sure this is what you want?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Positive" She responded and kissed him.  
  
She did not shy away from his experience this time. Instead she let him guide her. They were both on the bed ready to go all the way.  
  
"It's not too late to stop." Nathan whispered.  
  
"Just be gentle." Haley replied before she gave her innocence to him.  
  
She woke up the next morning in Nathan's arms. She tried not to wake him up but when she turned over she saw he was already awake.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" She asked.  
  
"About an hour. I was watching you sleep." He confessed. "What time do you have to be at the café?"  
  
"At twelve, we still have three hours. Do you want breakfast?" She asked.  
  
"Sure. I just have to take a shower first."  
  
The smell of French toast lured Nathan into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey sexy," He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"Last night was wonderful." She turned and kissed him back. The pan began to sizzle.   
  
"Don't distract me. You want French toast not hockey pucks." Haley joked.  
  
"I guess you're right...I distract you?" He had a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"Of course not." She blushed slightly. "Time to eat." They sat and ate quickly.  
  
"What do you want to do for these next few hours?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Let's go to my house. My parents are probably wondering and I need to change my clothes." She told him. She grabbed the sonogram picture off the table and they set off. 


	11. Basketball and More

Chapter 11  
  
*Basketball and More*  
  
"Okay boys" Whitey started "This is it. This is what we have been preparing for. We have to start this season off with a win. Hands in the middle...One...Two...Three...Ravens!"  
  
Haley and Peyton sat at the far end of the court. They wanted to stay as far away from Brooke as possible. Ever since the breakup she had been hostile towards everyone. The rest of the school had put the news behind them but they could understand why Brooke was upset.  
  
Throughout the game Lucas would glance up at Peyton to make sure she was okay. Ever since the doctor's appointment and seeing the baby for the first time he was constantly checking on her and he carried the sonogram picture in his wallet.   
  
"I'm really glad Luke has taken such an interest in the baby and my pregnancy." Peyton commented.  
  
"Well he knows what it feels like to grow up without a father. That is not what he wants for his child." Haley told her. Nathan scored and they stood up with the rest of the crowd to cheer. The Ravens had won the game 94-63, a good way to start off the season. They girls greeted them on the court.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Luke asked Peyton.  
  
"I'm ok. I think you need to take a shower though."  
  
"Not even a good game, just tell me I smell. That's the smell of victory you know."   
  
"Good game Lucas" She called as he walked into the locker room. He turned and smiled. Haley gave Nathan a kiss and he followed Lucas in.  
  
"You make a good couple." Peyton complimented.  
  
"Thanks. It really means a lot to hear that from you. You know about having a relationship with him."  
  
"Our relationship was nothing like yours. He really loves you Haley."  
  
"I really love him too."  
  
"I was just wondering but, did you guys take the next step yet? If I'm out of place you can tell me."  
  
"Actually we did the other night. It was amazing but please don't tell Luke. He doesn't understand how I feel." Haley said.  
  
"My lips are sealed. Just be careful." The boys came out of the locker room.  
  
"Haley I have a chemistry test tomorrow could you help me study?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Sure, bye guys." She waved to them as she followed Nathan to his car.  
  
"Do you want some dinner?" Lucas asked Peyton.  
  
"Let's go back to my house. I'm kind of tired,"  
  
*Peyton's House*  
  
"Ah, I hate these hormones." Peyton flopped on her bed. "One minute I'm totally exhausted and the next I couldn't fall asleep if I tried" Lucas laid on the bed next to her.  
  
"This whole thing really hasn't sunk in completely." He sighed.  
  
"I can't imagine two years from now having a toddler running around calling us mommy and daddy." She said and they both fell asleep with that image in their head. 


	12. Month Five Part I

Chapter 12  
  
*Month Five Part One*  
  
It was April and basketball season had ended the month before with the Ravens winning the state championship.   
  
*Peyton's House After School*  
  
"I knew this would happen!" Peyton yelled throwing her third pair of jeans on the floor.  
  
"Calm down, it's not the end of the world. You knew this would happen sooner or later." Haley sat on her bed.  
  
"I was hoping for later."  
  
"Let's go shopping." Haley suggested. "They have some really cute maternity clothes now."  
  
"You mean fat woman clothes." Peyton said sarcastically struggling to pull on another pair of jeans.  
  
"You're not fat, you're pregnant. There's a difference." Haley told her.  
  
"Not to me." Peyton sighed.  
  
"Just come shopping. What do you have to lose?" Haley pleaded.  
  
"Alright, but if this is a horrible experience I won't let you live this down.  
  
They got to the mall and Peyton stood outside the maternity store in denial.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." She mumbled as Haley pulled her inside.  
  
"Look, don't you think Lucas would love this?" Haley asked holding up a green sundress.  
  
"It's not so bad." Peyton agreed. By the end of her spree she had purchased three pairs of jeans, four pairs of capris, six shirts, the sundress and a black skirt.  
  
"I told you it wouldn't be so bad." Haley teased. Just then her cell phone rang. "Hi Luke... Yeah Peyton's with me...Okay hold on." She said. "He wants to talk to you." She handed Peyton her phone.  
  
"Hi Honey...Sure that sounds great. See you in an hour...I love you too. Bye." Peyton said. "He wants to go out tonight, this is our five-month anniversary.  
  
"That sounds fun. You can wear one of the outfits." Haley suggested.  
  
"Okay let's go. I only have an hour." They rushed back to Peyton's house.  
  
"Which one should I wear?" Peyton asked holding up the green dress and the skirt with a red sweater.  
  
"Well where is he taking you?" Haley wanted to know.  
  
"He said it was a surprise and that he would pick me up."  
  
"Then go with the skirt and sweater. It's safer." Haley told her.  
  
"I agree. Thanks for the help."  
  
"I have to go to work now. Have fun." She said before leaving. Lucas was at the door fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Looks like someone went shopping." He commented on the bags of clothes.  
  
"Yeah, I had to give in to the maternity clothes." She sighed.  
  
"I think you look beautiful." He gave her a kiss.  
  
"You better, you promised. Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"You'll see." Lucas said pulling her out the door. 


	13. Month Five Part II

Chapter 13  
  
*Month Five Part Two*  
  
Lucas led Peyton out to the car and blindfolded her.  
  
"Can you please tell me where we are going." She insisted.  
  
"No it will ruin the surprise."  
  
"What possessed you to do this in the first place? It's not even our six month anniversary."  
  
"Haley told me how badly you were feeling lately and I wanted to do something special for you." He confessed.  
  
"That's really sweet but I wish I knew where you were taking me." She sighed.  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about that now, we're here." Luke leaned over and took off the blindfold. She opened her eyes and realized they were parked in front of the movie theater. All of the lights were off.  
  
"Lucas it's closed." Peyton said sadly.  
  
"Just come with me. It's not what you think." He took her hand and went inside. The theater was empty accept for the manager.  
  
"You must be Lucas and Peyton. Come with me." The manager stated. He sat them in the very back and went to start the film.  
  
"What is this about?" Peyton was bewildered. "And how does he know our names?"  
  
"You are so impatient." The lights dimmed and the screen turned white. Pictures of Peyton and Lucas through their lives' came up starting with baby pictures until they got to the present. Then the sonogram picture from their first doctor's appointment appeared. Peyton squeezed Lucas's hand and he know that he had achieved his goal. The rest of the baby's pictures of the baby joined the original. The movie ended with the words 'I love you Peyton' written on the screen.  
  
"Oh Lucas." Peyton started to cry. He gave her a kiss.  
  
"Did you like it?" He asked.  
  
"I loved it. How did you get all the pictures?"  
  
"I did some investigating and got a little help from your dad." He told her.  
  
"This is so sweet of you. This is why I love you." She wiped a tear from her cheek, "I can't believe I'm crying."  
  
"It's okay, crying is good." He comforted.  
  
"Thank you for this. It really did cheer me up."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it because I hate to see you suffer because of me."  
  
"Not because of you, because of us. This is us." Peyton took Lucas's hand and placed it on her stomach. They thanked the manager and went back to Lucas's house. They were surprised to find Deb's car in the driveway.  
  
"I wonder why she's here." Peyton said.  
  
"Let's go find out." Lucas suggested. They walked in the door and Karen was sitting on the couch next to Deb.  
  
"I'll let you guys talk." She said before slipping out the door.  
  
"Mom what are you doing here?" Luke ran over to her.  
  
"I decided to come home a week early and surprise you." She gave her son a hug. "Oh Peyton, how are you feeling? You look wonderful." Karen hugged Peyton.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Rowe. I'm doing pretty good."  
  
"Oh please call me Karen. You're having my grandchild. You're family now." Peyton blushed when Karen said this.  
  
"Now we really have to talk about this." She Karen pulled them over to the couch. "I know you want to keep the baby but have you made any other decisions?"  
  
"We know that we both want to go to college but we're not sure where yet." Luke replied.  
  
"Well you need to start figuring these things out. In a few months you will have a baby to take care of and you won't have time to think about college." Karen explained before starting to cry.  
  
"Mom are you okay?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's just overwhelming. I mean I knew about you guys but now coming home and seeing you together really brings it home....You know what, let's do this some other time."  
  
"Okay, Peyton I'll take you home." Lucas stood up.  
  
"I was nice talking to you Ms Ro- I mean Karen." Peyton called before leaving. 


	14. Month 6

Chapter 14  
  
*Month 6*  
  
"Oh Boy." Peyton flopped down on her bed next to Lucas.  
  
"Can you believe our parents are actually letting us move in together?" Luke sighed.  
  
"I know, I thought they were just saying that to make us feel better but obviously they were serious." She agreed. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"That must be Haley." He sprang up from the bed and found Haley and Nathan waiting at the door.  
  
"I thought you could use some help moving so I invited Nathan?" Were the first words out of Haley's mouth.  
  
"I don't mind. You guys can get the boxes from Peyton's room and load them up in my truck." Luke told them.   
  
About three trips and two hours later the group had finished moving Peyton's stuff into Lucas's room.  
  
"So what do you want to now?" Haley asked.  
  
"I'm too tired to go out." Peyton lay on the bed.  
  
"You didn't do anything today. We moved the boxes and you watched." Lucas joked.  
  
"I'm allowed to, it's part of the job."  
  
"Why don't you guys go out and have fun?" Luke suggested to Haley and Nathan.  
  
"Okay, I guess. We'll see you at school tomorrow." Haley hesitated. She was surprised that Lucas had actually wanted her and Nathan to go out together. They said their good byes and left.  
  
"Let's go to the café." Haley recommended. "I'm sure Karen would like to know how things went today."  
  
"Yeah, we can get something to eat. I'm starving." Nathan agreed pulling out of the driveway. Back in Lucas's room the pair were putting away Peyton's stuff.  
  
"Don't bother unpacking my clothes. I don't fit in them anyway." She instructed from the comfort of the bed.  
  
"You will before you know it." He comforted her.  
  
"I sure hope so. I'm tired of being tired." She put her hand on her stomach. "Lucas come here quick!"  
  
"Is something wrong?" Luke rushed over.  
  
"No feel this." She took his hand and put it next to hers.  
  
"Is that the baby?" He asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, that's the strongest kick yet." Peyton told him before he kissed her. They snuggled for a little while until Karen came home.  
  
"Excuse me." She cleared her throat.  
  
"Sorry mom." Luke jumped up from the bed.  
  
"Haley and Nathan came by the café and told me you were finished. I just wanted to see how things were going her." She said.  
  
"We're almost done." Peyton added. "Actually Lucas is almost done."  
  
"That's how it should be." Karen laughed.  
  
"Thanks a lot mom." He pretended to be insulted. Karen started out of the room then turned back.  
  
"By the way, don't get used to sleeping in the same bed. As soon as this baby is born you two will be as far apart as possible." She said, then walked out. Peyton and Lucas looked at each other and burst into laughter.   
  
"How embarrassing is that, having your mom walk in and tell you to keep your hands off your girlfriend." He said still laughing.  
  
"It wouldn't be as bad as my father coming in and telling us that.  
  
"You're right, but once the baby comes we won't have time to even think about doing anything but feeding, singing, changing diapers and occasionally sleeping."  
  
"You make parenthood sound so appealing." Peyton sighed and patted the bed next to her.  
  
"Oh, but it is, especially when it's with you." Luke sat down on the bed. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Whatever it is I think it'll be a soccer player...There he goes again." She laughed as the baby kicked.  
  
"He, you think it's a boy?" He wondered. "I always pictured the baby as a girl. Maybe it's the whole daddy's girl thing."  
  
"I don't know, I just wish it would stop craving peanut butter." She gave him a sad face and nudged him as a hint.  
  
"I don't think it's the baby, I think it's you." He got up and headed to the kitchen. Lucas came back peanut butter and spoon in hand. He cringed watching Peyton eat it straight from the jar.  
  
"How can you eat like that?" Lucas was amazed.  
  
"The same way I can eat chocolate and applesauce. Speaking of which-"The look on his face was priceless. "Just kidding. Did you actually think I could mix all three?"  
  
"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised." He laughed.  
  
"I'm tired." She announced before climbing under the covers. He pulled off his shirt and got in with her. Karen walked by and found them asleep. Keith came up behind her.  
  
"I'm so proud of them." A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"You're proud that they are eighteen and pregnant?"  
  
"No I'm definitely not proud of that. I'm just glad that they are handling it so well." 


	15. Month Seven College

Chapter 15  
  
*Month 7-College*  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Haley exclaimed running into her room waving a letter in the air.  
  
"I guess getting mail at your house is an exciting event." Nathan said sarcastically still hunched over his math textbook.  
  
"It is when you get accepted to Princeton!" At this point she was jumping on her bed.  
  
"Haley, that's great!" He stood up and caught her in midair and swung her around.  
  
"This is a dream come true. I've always wanted to go to Princeton." He set her down on the bed and then sat next to her.  
  
"I don't want to burst your bubble but what if I get accepted to UCLA?" He asked seriously.  
  
"I applied there too you know. We could go together." Haley told him.  
  
"I know but like you said this is your dream. I don't want you to give that up." Nathan sympathized.  
  
"I don't want to give it up either but I love you Nathan. I don't want to give you up."  
  
"I love you too but long-distance relationship never work."  
  
"Let's just focus on the good news right now and we can talk about the serious stuff later." She suggested.  
  
"You're right. Let's celebrate." Nathan picked her up and carried her out the door. They burst into Lucas's room five minutes later.  
  
"Are you guys drunk this early?" Peyton asked getting up from the bed slowly. Although she was only seven months pregnant she had become quite unwieldy.   
  
"No, it's better. I got accepted to Princeton!" Haley told them.  
  
"Congratulations Haley. This is wonderful." Luke ran over and gave her a hug.   
  
"What about you?" He directed the statement towards Nathan.  
  
"I don't know yet, but I don't want to leave Haley." The whole group was taken back by Nathan's outward sign of affection. The awkward silence that followed was broken when Karen walked in.  
  
"Oh, hi. I didn't expect all of to be here." She said.  
  
"We just came by to tell you that I got accepted to Princeton that's all." Haley told her.  
  
"What do you mean that's all? I'm really proud of you." Karen hugged her.  
  
"We have to go spread the news." Haley pulled Nathan out; he had been looking very uncomfortable being in Lucas's room.  
  
"Have you two made any decisions about college?" Karen waited for Haley and Nathan to leave before asking.  
  
"Actually mom we were just talking about that before they came." Luke told his mother.  
  
"And?" She wanted the details.  
  
"Since the baby is due September 6 we figured it would be too stressful to start college and have the baby born at the same time. Since I already got accepted to NYU I decided to start a semester later." He explained.  
  
"What about you Peyton?'  
  
"There are some really good art schools in New York. I could take night courses there." Peyton replied.  
  
"Are you sure you want to move all the way to New York City and be on your own with a baby?" Karen was concerned.  
  
"It'll be okay. We'll be for the first couple of months to adjust to parenthood." Luke assured her.   
  
"If that's what you want then I'm behind you 100%."  
  
"Thanks Karen." Peyton stated. They sat on the bed for a while before Lucas got an idea.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, let's go." She took his hand and they began walking. They stopped at the basketball court and sat on the stands.  
  
"Can you believe we're graduating tomorrow?" Peyton sighed.  
  
"It went by too fast. I don't want to leave this behind." Luke agreed.  
  
"Our family is still here. It's not like we're leaving forever."  
  
"It's just kind of scary. I mean things will never be the same, especially for us. We're going to be parents." He rubbed Peyton's stomach. "It's not a bad thing but high school went by in a snap."  
  
"When people say these are the best years of our lives' I didn't believe them but they were right."  
  
"We don't have a choice really. We'll probably say the same thing when we graduate college." Peyton was about to add her thoughts to Luke's comment when Nathan and Haley walked up next to them.  
  
"Sorry did we interrupt?" Haley asked.  
  
"No we were just discussing graduation." Peyton said and slid down the bench to make room. They sat down and watched the sunset.  
  
"Do you think this will be the last time we do this?" Lucas asked no one in particular.  
  
"I hope not." Haley answered back.  
  
"We're gonna go now." Peyton and Lucas got up.  
  
"Yeah Peyton needs her beauty sleep." Luke jokes and Peyton slapped his arm. 


	16. Month Seven Graduation

Chapter 16  
  
*Month 7-Graduation*  
  
"This robe makes me look fat." Peyton was trying desperately to flatten the graduation gown over her stomach.  
  
"You're pregnant, what do you expect?" Lucas asked walking over to the mirror to fix his tie.  
  
"No thanks to you. This baby is half yours so maybe you should have half my stomach."  
  
"No thanks I have a problem of my own." He pointed to the tie that was in a massive knot around his neck.  
  
"Lucas what are you doing?" Karen walked in and reacted to the tie.  
  
"I tried." He threw his hands in the air. Karen came over and did it for him.  
  
"One of these days I'm going to have to teach Peyton how to do this for you."  
  
"Do what for Lucas?" Peyton turned when she heard her name.  
  
"I didn't even see you over there. You look lovely." Karen complimented. If it had been anyone else Peyton would have called them a liar but instead she took it gratefully. "Okay it's picture time. Lucas get your robe on and sit next to Peyton." Karen instructed. After they had taken several pictures Haley and Nathan walked in.  
  
"Good you're just in time for pictures." Karen motioned for them to pose with their friends. Haley ran over to the couple eagerly and Nathan followed reluctantly.   
  
"What time are we supposed to be there?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Twelve o'clock, why?" Haley answered.  
  
"It's 11:45 now." Lucas added.  
  
"Then I guess we should go." Nathan was anxious to leave. They said good-bye to Karen and left for graduation. The parking lot was already beginning to fill up even though only the students were supposed to come early. The group parked and headed to the mass of navy gowns. A shiver ran down Lucas's back when the principal announced that that ceremony was beginning. He saw his mom and uncle take a seat next to Deb in the back of the auditorium and smiled.   
  
Luckily the seats were arranged alphabetically because Scott came right after Sawyer. The downside was that he had to sit next to Nathan. Haley was sitting in the front with the principal because she had to give her Valedictorian speech. Graduation had commenced and the principal gave his speech about how successful all of the students would be, the same thing he said every year. When he was done he introduced Haley. The crowd stood up and cheered knowing how hard she had truly worked for this title. In the congregation Lucas even saw Brooke clapping although envy still ran through her veins. Never had she been able to comprehend how Haley had gotten Nathan. An athlete like him did not belong with the Valedictorian; he belonged with a cheerleader, someone like Brooke. Haley delivered a brilliant speech, more insightful than the principal himself and the presentation of the diplomas began.  
  
It took about ten minutes for the principal to reach the last names starting with S.   
  
"Peyton Sawyer." The principal called from his podium. She got up slowly and the whispers buzzed in the crowd. For the last few months she had managed to avoid bringing attention to herself but now the spotlight was on Peyton and her pregnancy. Not even the principal could look her in the eye. 'You're stronger than this. Don't let them get to you.' She told herself fighting back tears. Lucas came down after her beaming, diploma in hand. They took their seats and Lucas wiped an escaping tear from Peyton's cheek.  
  
Nathan glanced over and for a moment the sight of Lucas comforting Peyton evoked emotion. It was scary for him to feel compassion for Lucas and he looked away. Haley caught his eye on the other side of the auditorium. He winked at her and she felt like she was on top of the world.  
  
At the end of the ceremony all the proud parents rushed to their children who were busy switching the tassel from one side of their caps to the other. Karen came over and embraced Lucas. Deb was congratulating Nathan who was scanning the crowd for Dan. As much as he despised the pressure that his father put on him, Nathan still longed for his approval. Peyton was searching the sea of people for her father. Like always he hadn't shown up and she sought refuge in Lucas's arms.  
  
Normally the students would gravitate towards the Scott beach house but now that Dan had been residing there the massed found a new party spot. The group however did not attend the big party. Instead they had a private party at Karen's Café. Deb and Karen had decorated the place with school colored streamers and a huge sign reading Congratulations 'Class of 2004' hung over the counter. They partied hard on cookies and smoothies and by the end of the party all of them were exhausted.  
  
As soon as Lucas and Peyton got home she burst into tears. He was totally caught off guard but he continued to comfort her.  
  
"I'm sorry." She sniffled. "This should be a happy day."  
  
"You can tell me what's wrong." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"It's just that I thought this day would be the happiest of my life but when the people started whispering all the pain came back. I thought they could just get past the fact that I'm having a baby but I guess not. And to top it all off my dad didn't even bother to show up." Peyton explained.  
  
""If it makes you feel any better my father didn't bother to show up for my life."  
  
"We have such screwed up families don't we?" She laughed.  
  
"Yeah and that's why we are making this work."  
  
*Nathan's Room*  
  
Nathan and Haley had gotten out the stash of alcohol and were ready to do some real celebrating when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Nathan answered. "Yes...Oh that's good...I haven't made any decisions yet...I understand. I'll get back to you." He hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Haley popped the cork on the vodka bottle.  
  
"I got accepted to UCLA. They need to know if I'm going by the end of the week." He said solemnly.  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Haley looked into his eyes.  
  
"I don't know." 


	17. Month Eight: Baby Fever

Chapter 17  
  
*Month 8-Baby Fever*  
  
"What is taking you so long?" Peyton asked fanning her face with her hand while waiting for Lucas to install the air conditioner.  
  
"Don't worry I'm almost done your highness." He mocked.  
  
"Oh shut up. You have no idea how hot it is." She complained.  
  
"Well our problems are solved." Luke plugged in the air conditioner and cool air filled the room. Just as Lucas sat down to appreciate his work Karen and Keith came home.  
  
"Lucas honey can you please go help your uncle unload the furniture." Karen called.  
  
"Sure." He got up reluctantly. Peyton and Lucas had decided to use some of his baby furniture instead of buying it new. Karen had saved it all in storage in hope that someday she would get married and have another child. That day never came but she could never let go.  
  
Over the past few weeks Lucas's collection of novels had been replaced by pregnancy books and parenting guides, his desk was in the attic until college began and in its place would be the baby's crib. By the end of the transition they had managed to fit a changing table and a rocking chair in the room as well.  
  
"Can you believe this used to be my room?' Lucas flopped down on the bed after a long day's work.  
  
"It still is." Peyton was confused.  
  
"No this looks like a nursery to me." He laughed at the cramped in furniture. She looked around and began laughing.  
  
"You're right. It's a nursery with our bed in the middle of it all."  
  
"I know it's kind of crowded but it looks empty." Luke noticed the lack of toys.  
  
*Haley's House*  
  
"I still can't believe you turned down UCLA." Haley sat down on Nathan's lap.  
  
"It's not a big deal. UCONN is a good school too and it's a lot closer to Princeton." He explained.  
  
"Does your dad know yet?" She was concerned.  
  
"I haven't told him but he probably knows." There was a silence. "Let's change the subject."  
  
"I was thinking." She had the inquisitive look on her face.  
  
"You tend to do that a lot." He joked.  
  
"This is true but I thought it would be nice to throw Peyton a baby shower. What do you think?" Haley proposed.  
  
"Isn't that supposed to be a girl thing?"  
  
"Yeah but then it would just be Peyton and me." She pouted.  
  
"All right. I'm in." Nathan agreed.  
  
"Let's go shopping!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.  
  
They stood in front of the baby section in Macy's, their heads spinning with all the choices.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Nathan's eyes were wide.  
  
"Lucas told me that they were using his old furniture but they probably need a car seat or a baby carriage." Haley suggested.  
  
"This one looks good." He held up a box. "It's one of those car seats that turn into a carrier and it has that twisted handle."  
  
"Sounds good." She rushed over to the shelf with the stuffed animals. "Look at this. Isn't it cute?" She held up a pink rabbit. Nathan took it out of Haley's hand and put it back.  
  
"It's cute...for a girl. What if it's a boy, you think Lucas wants his son playing with a pink plush toy?  
  
"What about this?" She grabbed a tiger with the traditional orange and balck stripes. "Oh and it's soft too."  
  
"That's more like it." He put it in the cart next to the car seat and they moved on to the clothes.  
  
"Remember to pick out universal colors." Haley said before diving into the racks of baby jumpers. By the end of the spree their cart was an array of yellow, green and red.  
  
The total came to $164.72 and Nathan took out his wallet to pay.   
  
"No I just got paid, let me get this." Haley dug through her bag for her purse.  
  
"No you work too hard to spend all your money at once."   
  
"At least let me pay for part of it. I need to feel like some of it is really from me." She insisted.  
  
"Okay, I'll pay the $100 and you can pay the $64.72." He agreed. They loaded up all of the bags into the trunk and stopped at the dollar store for decorations and wrapping paper  
  
"Can you drop me off at Luke's house? I want to make sure that they'll be home tomorrow." Haley said.  
  
"Make sure it's okay with Karen too." Nathan told her pulling into the driveway.  
  
"I'll meet you at your house." She gave him a kiss and climbed out of the car.  
  
"Did we do a little redecorating?" She commented on the baby furniture in Lucas's room.  
  
"Yeah I saw this look in a magazine and thought it would be good for my room." Luke replied sarcastically.  
  
"Haha, very funny." She sat down on the bed next to Peyton. "Why is it so cold in here?"  
  
"That's what I said." Luke yelled with his head stuck through a sweatshirt.  
  
"Are you kidding me, it's scorching in here." Peyton sat up and Haley gave her a crazy look.  
  
"Anyway... Are you guys doing anything tomorrow?" She asked them.  
  
"No, we never do anything." Peyton rolled her eyes.  
  
"She's right but why do you ask?" Lucas had suspicion in his voice.  
  
"Oh no reason." She changed the subject quickly. "Is your mom here?"  
  
"No she's at the café. Why?" Lucas was starting to suspect something.  
  
"Is a girl not allowed to ask questions?" Before they could answer Haley said "I got to go before I get frostbite." She heard Peyton mumble something as she walked out the door. Haley decided to take advantage of the beautiful July weather and walk back to Nathan's house.  
  
*Nathan*  
  
After dropping Haley off at his half-brother's house he went back home to shoot some hoops. About halfway through his third game or solo 'Horse' Dan pulled into the driveway. Nathan stopped and glared at his father.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked Dan before making a shot.  
  
"Not bad." He commented choosing to ignore his son's question. "Too bad you're wasting your talent at UCONN." Dan approached Nathan.  
  
"I guess you heard." Nathan walked toward the bench.  
  
"You're damn right I heard! What gives you the right to throw away everything I've worked for?" Dan yelled. "Is it that stupid girl?"  
  
"Her name is Haley." Nathan shot back. "Besides this is my decision. I worked hard and this is what I want."  
  
"I ruined my career in college and I won't let that happen to you." Dan was furious.   
  
"I will make my own mistakes, on my own time, my own way." Nathan lost it. "Who do you think you are pushing me so hard that I had to take drugs them blaming it on me? You hated the way your dad treated you and you did the same thing to me. Mom kicked you out for a reason, so you would stay from here. Look at what basketball did to you, I'm not letting that happen to me." He threw the basketball at his father and ran into the house.  
  
"You'll never be the man I am." Dan shouted after him.   
  
Haley walked up the driveway ten minutes later and heard music blasting from Nathan's room. The front door was open so she let herself in. The music blared through the whole house. Haley recognized the song, Linkin Park's 'Numb'. She walked in and found Nathan sitting on his bed with his head in his hands looking quite distraught. He didn't notice Haley come in but when she called his name he immediately jumped up and turned the music off but the words still haunted him.  
  
*Numb*  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless  
  
Lost under the surface  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
[Caught in the undertow. Just caught in the undertow]  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this   
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be   
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
[Caught in the undertow. Just caught in the undertow]  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
[Caught in the undertow. Just caught in the undertow]  
  
Every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
But I know I may end up failing too  
  
But I know you were just like me   
  
With someone disappointed in you  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this   
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
~Linkin Park  
  
"Nathan what happened?" Haley saw the distant look in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing happened, I'm fine." His voice shook.  
  
"I know something is wrong, just tell me." She insisted.  
  
"My dad came by today." He looked away so she couldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes. "And he gave me a hard time about not going to UCLA and I blew up at him."  
  
"Oh Nathan. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not that. Before he left he said I would never be the man he is. What if he's right?"  
  
"You're already ten times the man he is." She told him.  
  
"You're just saying that."  
  
"No really I mean it. Look at how he treats your mom, you could never do that to me." All Nathan could do was hug her.  
  
"I love you. I could never hurt you." The feeling in Nathan's voice was so intense it froze them in thought until Deb knocked on the door.  
  
"I just wanted to know why you have all that baby stuff in the car. I saw it and brought it in for you." She said.  
  
"Thanks mom, we're throwing a baby shower for Lucas and Peyton." Nathan told Deb.   
  
"That's sweet of you." She said before leaving. They spent the rest of the time wrapping gifts for the next day's event. 


	18. Month Eight: Baby Shower

*Chapter 18*  
  
Baby Shower  
  
"Hello?" Karen answered the phone that morning.  
  
"Hi, its Haley."  
  
"It's 8:00 in the morning; you don't have to work today. What are you awake so early for?" Karen asked.  
  
"Actually I've been awake for a while. Anyway, did Deb tell you about the baby shower?" Haley inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I think it's a wonderful idea." Karen replied.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you could get Lucas and Peyton out of the house for a while." Haley requested.  
  
"You're in luck; they just went out to get breakfast, so if you hurry up you can come over now." Karen told her.  
  
"Okay, thanks, bye." Haley rushed off the phone. Immediately she called Nathan and told him to come and get her. Within minutes they were in the living room with Karen hanging balloons and ribbons. Nathan still felt uncomfortable in Lucas's house but he endured it for Haley's sake. They hid the presents in the corner and when Luke's car pulled up the driveway Nathan and Haley stood to the side of the doorway not to be seen.  
  
"What is this about? Why is Nathan's car in the driveway?" Lucas asked coming in the door while Peyton struggled to take her shoes off.  
  
"Surprise!" Haley jumped out nearly scaring them half to death.  
  
"Oh is this a baby shower?" Peyton squealed. "You didn't have to do this."  
  
"But we did so come in and enjoy it." Haley dragged Peyton into the living room leaving Luke and Nathan standing in the hallway alone. They glanced at each other and shrugged before following the girls.  
  
They walked in and found Peyton already opening one of the presents. It was the stuffed tiger Haley had picked out. By the time they were through there was a pile of baby clothes on the table.  
  
"Looks like you got right to it." Karen noticed the open boxes. "I have a present too." She handed Peyton a box with an envelope attached. Inside the box was a blue blanket with frayed edges.  
  
"That was Lucas's blanket." Karen explained.  
  
"You kept that?" Lucas questioned.  
  
"Yeah, when you told me you were too old for a blanket I just couldn't bring myself to throw it away."  
  
"What's in the envelope?" Peyton asked already tearing it open.  
  
"You'll see." Karen seemed eager for their reaction. Peyton's eyes grew when she saw the contents.  
  
"A thousand dollars?" Lucas looked over to see the check in Peyton's hand. "Are you sure?"  
  
"You guys need it." Karen insisted.  
  
"Thanks mom." He hugged Karen.  
  
"My work here is done." She left satisfied.  
  
"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Haley brought the attention away from the money.  
  
"No, we don't want to." Luke told her.  
  
"Everything in the last year has been a surprise so we're just following the trend." Peyton added.  
  
"What about names?" Haley was full of questions.  
  
"We have the baby name books and the whole nine yards but no ideas yet." Peyton sighed.  
  
"Whose last name are you using?"  
  
"Definitely Scott." Peyton said quickly. She looked around at everyone staring at her. "What? It doesn't matter if we're not married. Lucas will always be the father of my child."  
  
"Like Dan will always be my father." Lucas sneered and smiled coldly at Nathan who had been sitting quietly the whole time. He glared back at Lucas but Haley caught the looks they were throwing at each other and frowned. Although she had managed to step an all out fistfight she couldn't stop the tension from building in the room.  
  
"Let's go put this stuff away." Peyton changed the subject.  
  
"That's a good idea." Luke helped Peyton up and grabbed the boxes.  
  
"We have to get going too." Haley rushed out with Nathan.  
  
"What was that about?" Peyton asked while folding the baby clothes.  
  
"What was what about?" He tried to avoid the subject.  
  
"Your comment about Dan. Nathan was nice enough to spend his afternoon here and that's what he gets?"  
  
"He didn't even want to be here!" He defended.  
  
"Honestly you're probably right but he did it for Haley just like you should have dealt with it for Haley. I'm not Nathan's biggest fan but I don't pick fights with him." Lucas, realizing his mistake, hung his head.  
  
"I just feel like anytime I'm with him I have to defend myself. I know he didn't do anything to me but it's payback for all those times I didn't get in his way but he came after me anyway." He explained.  
  
"It's a never-ending cycle. You will get revenge now and then he will do something tomorrow then it comes back to you turn again. Be the better person, take the first step." She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"You're exactly right. I need to make the effort." He kissed her and laid back on his hands. Peyton flopped down next to him.  
  
"I'm exhausted." She turned on her side then back on her back. "It's burning up in here."  
  
"I seriously think you have lost your mind." Luke laughed climbing under the covers for warmth.   
  
"I think you're right." 


	19. Month Nine

Chapter Twenty  
  
*Month 9*  
  
Peyton watched all the houses pass as the drove past them to their la masse classes. The homes belonged to her high school friends, most of who had already moved out on their way to college. She had witnessed every one of the closest people in her life leave. Everyone except Lucas, who at the moment was driving. Even Haley and Nathan were leaving. They stuck around as long as possible to support them but they were leaving in a week. Surprisingly she missed Brooke most of all.   
  
They had been best friends ever since she could remember and she hated the way things ended between them. Peyton had not expected that Brooke would take the news well but she thought they could patch it up eventually. Brooke had avoided her and Lucas the rest of the school year and had moved away right after graduation. Peyton would take Lucas over anyone because she loved him more than she ever thought she could love a person but she was sorry that it had to come down to Lucas or Brooke, she wanted both.   
  
Haley had taken the role of best friend but it wasn't the same, there wasn't a history between them and they hadn't shared the memories.  
  
"Earth to Peyton." Lucas waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh?" She came out of her daze and realized they were in front of the community center.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." Peyton lowered herself out of the truck slowly with the help of Lucas. With a slight waddle she managed to make her way into the class. She was due in two weeks but she felt like she would burst any second.  
  
They had been attending the class for three weeks but the looks from the other couples never changed. Somehow the other people felt that Peyton and Lucas were not worthy of being there because of their age. They took their usual seats in the back of the room and the instructor began.  
  
"Okay so as you know this is the last of the classes this month." She explained. "So we will start with a short film." She wheeled in a television and played the tape. Lucas cringed as he witnessed a woman doing through childbirth. He looked over at Peyton who was equally shocked.  
  
"Remind me never to let you touch me again." She whispered to him. He just nodded his head with his eyes stuck on the screen.  
  
"Okay." The instructor turned off the television when the video was done. "What do you think?" The class was silent. "I guess it's time for breathing exercises." The rest of the people began but Peyton hesitated.  
  
"I look like such a moron when I do these." She complained.  
  
"C'mon, you'll need it. You saw the tape." Lucas told her.  
  
"Don't remind me." She sighed and began with the breathing.  
  
"Okay well that's all the time we have for today. I'm glad you could all join me for the past couple of weeks. I wish you all health and happiness." The instructor ended class.  
  
"I thought that would never end." Peyton said climbing back into the truck.  
  
"Yeah that video was intense." He groaned.  
  
"It didn't look like that breathing technique was doing her any good." She was still convinced that everything they had done in the class was useless.  
  
"Well it didn't look like it was hurting either." Luke defended.  
  
"There were plenty of other things that were hurting." Peyton was being cynical. "I don't know what is worse carrying this baby for two more weeks or going through ten hours of labor."  
  
"Don't be so negative. We've waited nine months for this baby and in two weeks it will be here. A living, breathing piece of us and we will be the center of it's world." He encouraged while pulling into the driveway.  
  
"You're right; it's just that my hormones are all over the place right now." She concluded.  
  
"Do you want to rent a movie for tonight?" Lucas suggested.  
  
"Sure, I'm kind of in the mood for a comedy." Peyton replied stepping onto the pavement awkwardly. Just as they began walking up the path she stopped. A sharp pain shot through her abdomen and she had the lean on the hood of the car.  
  
"I something wrong?" Lucas's voice shook.  
  
"I don't know but I think this is it." She managed to moan.  
  
"But it's too early." He stumbled.  
  
"I know that but this is happening...now!" 


	20. The Time Has Come

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
*The Time Has Come*  
  
"So I guess we're going to the hospital then." Lucas was on edge.  
  
"Yeah, get my bag and call you mom." Peyton instructed as the contraction ended. He helped her back in the truck, his hands shaking the whole time. On the way to the hospital every red light seemed like an eternity. Lucas would go into a trance, strictly focusing on the road, until Peyton would wince and ask how long it had been since the last contraction.   
  
They got the hospital and a nurse rushed Peyton up to the labor and delivery ward. The doctor then began his examination.  
  
"According to your file you are not due for another two weeks. I would like to try to stop the labor and prolong the pregnancy to reach the 38-week mark. However if you continue to progress there should be no serious complications." He told them blandly.  
  
"I think my water just broke." Peyton stammered.  
  
"Well then we will have to let the labor take its course." The doctor said before leaving.  
  
"What a boring guy." She commented before groaning and squeezing Luke's hand until it went numb.  
  
"Just breath." He reminded her and himself.  
  
"I am but its not working." She held her breath to the end.  
  
"I'm going to see if my mom is here. I'll be back in five minutes I promise." Lucas dashed out to the waiting room where he found his mother pacing.  
  
"How is she, what did the doctor say?"   
  
"They wanted to stop the labor but Peyton's water broke so they're letting her have the baby. It should be okay though, don't worry." Lucas hugged her.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening today. It's so surreal." She was dazed.  
  
"What about the café?" He wanted to know.  
  
"Deb is closing up for me tonight and Haley will we here soon too."  
  
"I have to get back now. I'll let you know if anything happens."  
  
"The doctor says that I'm dilated five centimeters." Peyton said when Luke came back.  
  
"That's good. You're halfway there." He encouraged.  
  
"That was the easy half. The next couple hours are going to be tough...Here comes another one." Her whole body tensed up and Lucas felt helpless not being able to do anything about it.  
  
"You're doing great. Just keep breathing." He whispered while wiping her forehead with a cold cloth.  
  
"Shut up with the stupid breathing already." She growled. Lucas backed off in bewilderment.  
  
"Don't take it personally." The nurse walked in. "It's just the pain talking."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"I'm nurse Miller. I'll be with you until the end of my shift at midnight." She told them.  
  
"It's gonna take that long?" Peyton looked stunned.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere soon." She laughed at Peyton's impatience. "I'll get some ice chips for you." The nurse left.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Lucas hurried out. Somehow he ended up back in the waiting room again. This time Haley and Nathan joined Karen.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Haley jumped up.  
  
"Yeah, I was looking for the bathroom." Luke's eyes were fixated on Nathan. Normally he would have made some sarcastic remark about his presence but he was taking the high road.  
  
"I'm glad you ended up here. I was afraid I would be sitting out here without updates. Speaking of which-"  
  
"Peyton was five centimeters about 45 minutes ago...Well I need to find the bathroom. I'll come back in an hour." He waved walking down the hall.  
  
"Lucas...I think...I need...an epidural ." Peyton said between breathing.  
  
"When the nurse come in we'll ask-" She squeezed his hand like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"You know crippling me isn't going to make it less painful." Lucas flexed his hand.  
  
"Of course not but you deserve a little taste of it." He would have defended himself but the nurse walked in.  
  
"How are things in here?" She asked.  
  
"I think it's time for some medication." Peyton blurted out.  
  
"This is usually the point when women want it. I'll get the doctor."   
  
The anesthesiologist came in and Lucas nearly fainted seeing the huge needle being stuck in Peyton's back. By the time he was done it was 10:30 pm and both of them were exhausted from the day. They dozed off into a much needed slumber but Lucas was woken up by the beeping of the baby's heart monitor.  
  
"Peyton! Peyton wake up! Something's wrong!" He shook her.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked the doctor frantically as he rushed in the room.  
  
"You're baby's heart rate has dropped dangerously low. The labor is causing stress. You will need to have a c-section immediately. The baby may need to be given oxygen or breathing tube because the last two weeks of pregnancy is when the lungs finish developing." The doctor began to wheel Peyton out with the help of two other nurses.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Luke ran after them.  
  
"In ten minutes you can come into the operating room but for now you can inform any family members of the situation. You will need to put on the sterile suit over your clothes. The nurse will direct you." He told Lucas before going into the O.R. He didn't even give them a chance to say good-bye.  
  
The nurse led him to the waiting room to find everyone sleeping, even Deb and Keith. The only one awake was Nathan.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He saw the distant look in Lucas's eyes.  
  
"Actually yeah...umm...The doctor said that Peyton needed needs a c-section because the baby can't handle the contractions and...umm...It might need help breathing when it's born." Luke explained stumbling along the way.  
  
"I'm really sorry to hear it." Nathan was uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
"Can you just tell everyone when they wake up." Lucas requested before turning to leave.  
  
"Lucas wait." Nathan called after him. "This may sound really strange to you but I want to be this baby's uncle. I know I haven't been much of a brother to you or even a friend for that matter but I just wanted you to know that I want to fix what happened between us. I realize that what I did to you was wrong and I want to make it up to you."  
  
"I'm glad we can put this behind us. Haley can finally stop worrying about us smashing each other's heads in. I'm just sorry that it had to happen under these circumstances...I got to go."  
  
"I'll tell everyone. I hope things go all right."  
  
"I'll come back with the news." The nurse was waiting outside surgery. She handed him the blue sterile suit and he put it on. The nurse instructed him to sit on the stool next to Peyton but not to look over the screen where to doctor was operating. Lucas walked in and was intimidated by the starkness and sterility.  
  
"Lucas." Peyton groaned. He rushed over to her side and sat down. "Is it gonna be okay?"  
  
"Just relax and think positive." He told her, brushing a curl from her face, but truly he didn't know that it would be. 


	21. The Birth

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
*The Birth*  
  
The doctor operated for half an hour and Peyton and Lucas waited quietly.  
  
"You will feel some pressure when I begin to pull the baby out." The doctor warned.  
  
"This is it." Peyton said barely audible. Lucas responded by giving her hand a light squeeze. They could hear the suction starting and the baby came out squealing.  
  
"It's a girl." The doctor announced and then handed her to a nurse who in turn brought her to the proud parents.  
  
"She's so beautiful." Lucas said in awe before the nurse took her to be examined by the pediatrician for signs of breathing problems and to be weighed. Lucas followed Peyton to the recovery room but she sent him to the waiting room.  
  
"Is everything okay? Nathan told me about it." Karen jumped up when she saw Lucas.  
  
"Well it's a girl and she weighs five pounds four ounces, which the doctor says is a little small so they're keeping her in the nursery for a few days to monitor her growth. They said it was probably because of the prematurely and Peyton's low body fat but it should be fine." Luke announced.  
  
"It's a girl!" Haley, who was previously asleep, exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah and she looks just like Peyton." He had so much pride in his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad everything went so well." Nathan stood up to give his brother a hug. Karen and Haley looked on in astonishment.  
  
"When do I get to see my granddaughter?" Karen asked taking the attention off the brotherly love.  
  
"The doctor says that Peyton can have visitors and they will bring the baby in after." He explained.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" They all went into the recovery room together.  
  
"Wow you guys it's 1:45 in the morning." Peyton commented when she saw the crowd.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Lucas sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Pretty good considering I just had my stomach sliced open. Speaking of which, did you guys see the baby yet?" She directed the question towards every else. Before they could answer the nurse came in.  
  
"Here's the baby." She picked her up and laid her in Peyton's arms.  
  
"She's so fragile. I feel like I'm going to break her." Peyton looked and sounded terrified.  
  
"Hey there Sweetheart, it's daddy." Lucas cooed to the baby.  
  
"Does she have a name? The nurse inquired.  
  
"Cameran Faith Scott." She said looking at her daughter asleep in her arms.  
  
"I think it's time to let Ms. Sawyer rest. Visiting hours start at 9:00 am." The nurse shooed everyone out except Lucas.  
  
"She looks just like you Peyton." He was stunned by the resemblance.  
  
"She is the most precious thing I have ever seen." Peyton brushed a little blond curl away from Cameran's face. "And she's all ours."  
  
"It's so amazing. I mean this time last year we barely knew each other and within a year we managed to have a daughter together. The scary part is how fast the time goes. Imagine how much she'll grow in a year."  
  
"Don't remind me. Pretty soon she'll be walking and we'll be chasing her around all the time." Peyton sighed.  
  
"After that I'll have to start chasing away the boys." Luke remarked.  
  
"No you won't. She can have as many boyfriends as she wants. But if they break her heart then you can teach them a lesson." She said before noticing that Lucas was focused on the baby that was awake.  
  
"Hey, are you gonna smile for daddy?" Instead Cameran let out a wail.  
  
"Get the bottle" Peyton instructed. "Shh, it's okay now." She rocked her daughter who was now content with the bottle.  
  
"She's a feisty one." Lucas commented.  
  
"No she was just hungry." He was amazed by how maternal Peyton was.   
  
About ten minutes later the nurse came back to take the baby to the nursery.  
  
*Haley and Nathan*  
  
"So what was up with you and Lucas before?" Haley asked Nathan.  
  
"I grew up." he replied simply.  
  
"Well when did this 'growth spurt' come about?" She sat down on his lap.  
  
"When you we sleeping Lucas came out tot tell you about the c-section but I was the only one awake. I apologized for all the crap I put him through and told him I wanted to be an uncle." He was kind of embarrassed telling Haley this.  
  
"You mean the feud is finally over...Uncle Nathan."  
  
"Yes it is but that name makes me sound old."  
  
"I think it's cute. Imagine how old I will make Lucas feel when I call him Papa Luke."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's harsh." Nathan said sarcastically.  
  
"Well at least it's not you that is Papa Nathan."  
  
"I can wait about fifteen years before being called that."  
  
"Just as long as it's my children calling you it." 


	22. Addition and Subtraction

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
*Addition and Subtraction*  
  
It took a week for Peyton to recover from her surgery and for Cameran to gain enough weight to be released. Lucas had spent the whole time in the hospital by their side.  
  
"Time to go home." Luke said strapping the baby into the car seat. The nurse wheeled Peyton out in a wheelchair and he helped her into the car. She was still sore from the c-section.  
  
"I can't wait until we get home and I can eat some real food." She said.  
  
"If I'm making it for you then I don't know if you can call it food." He told her seriously.  
  
"Let's stop at the café. I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind us dropping by." She suggested.  
  
"I would say yes but Haley and Nathan are leaving today for college."  
  
"Really, they're leaving today?" Peyton was disappointed,  
  
"Yeah I can't believe it's just going to be us." Luke sighed.  
  
"I know exactly what it's like to lose a best friend." Peyton said sadly.  
  
"I'm not losing Haley, besides she has Nathan now." He told her.  
  
"And you're okay with that?" She was unsure of the response.  
  
"For a while I wasn't but he makes her happy and she makes him happy. I should have accepted it from the beginning instead of being so stubborn about Nathan. He's not such a bad guy, just a little troubled. Anyone with a father like Dan would be and I can't hold that against him." He explained.  
  
"Nice timing." She said sarcastically. "You fight with him for a year and then a week before he leaves you decide to make amends."  
  
"Better late then never."  
  
"I suppose so." He pulled into Haley's driveway and Nathan was there already.  
  
"You're here!" Haley opened the door and threw her arms around Lucas and Peyton.  
  
"I could get used to a greeting like that." He said but Haley was too busy doting over the baby.  
  
"I don't think she wanted to see us." Peyton whispered to Luke before Haley snatched the baby carrier from her hand and ran into the house. They followed her and found Cameran in her carrier sitting on the kitchen table with Haley and Nathan hovering over her. Peyton unstrapped her daughter and gently rocked her in her arms. Lucas looked on, the love was evident in his gaze.  
  
"Look that's Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley." Peyton said and kissed Cameran on the forehead.  
  
"Can I hold her ?!?!" Haley asked fervently before Peyton handed her daughter to her.  
  
"We've waited so long for you to come." She managed to say before the baby began to fuss. Haley quickly handed her over to Lucas.  
  
"Oh, did mean old Aunt Haley scare you?" He said and Haley tried to look insulted.  
  
"Don't worry. I think it's almost naptime that's all." Peyton added.  
  
"Hey she's my niece. Let me hold her before we leave." Nathan pleaded. It was amazing for Haley to see Lucas slide Cameran into Nathan's arms and trust him with the most precious thing in his life. But then she realized that Lucas had also trusted Nathan with her. Weather or not he had told her so or not she knew that Lucas could have done more to hinder her relationship but she was glad he didn't..  
  
"Hey there sweetness, it's Uncle Nathan." He said before the baby yawned and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
"That's cute. Let me get a picture." Haley grabbed Nathan's cell phone and snapped a photo.  
  
"What time are you leaving?" Peyton asked.  
  
"It takes 12 hours to get to Princeton from here so if we leave by 11 am we can get there at 11 pm." Nathan informed them.  
  
"It's 10 now and I want to stop at the café to say good-bye." Haley told him.  
  
"We still need to load our stuff into the car." He said.  
  
"I can help you with the stuff and the girls can go to the café and we will meet them there when we're done." Lucas volunteered.  
  
"That sounds good. See you then." Haley pulled Peyton out the door. She wanted to make the most of her last hour in town.  
  
Within 15 minutes the boys managed to squeeze Haley's stuff in the trunk along with Nathan's. When they got to the café there was no one inside.  
  
"I wonder what's going on?" Luke inquired.  
  
"Maybe business is slow today." Nathan tried to draw logic from the situation.  
  
"Yeah but it's completely empty." Lucas searched the kitchen for signs of his mom.  
  
"Lucas, Nathan is that you?" Haley shouted down the stairs.  
  
"Why are you on the roof?" Nathan had never seen their home made golf course.  
  
"It's a surprise!" She called. "And no Lucas it's not an insanely competitive golf game." Apprehensively they walked up the stairs not knowing what to expect.  
  
The roof had been decorated and a banner reading 'Good Luck Haley and Nathan" hung above the door.  
  
"Your mom and Karen threw us a going away party! Can you believe it?" Haley couldn't keep her composure any longer.  
  
'This is great!" They ran over to Deb and Lucas made his way over to Peyton. She was in the middle of feeding Cameran.  
  
"Here's my two favorite girls." He sat down and put his arm around her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little tired but I'll survive. At least she's taking the bottle now." She sighed.  
  
"Were you giving mommy a hard time.?" He cooed letting Cameran take hold of his index finger.  
  
"Do you want to burp her?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Sure, come here Sweetheart." Luke took a towel from the diaper bag and placed it over his shoulder. Gently he laid Cameran over the towel and lightly patted her back until he got a result. He began to rock her slowly in his arms and she fell asleep immediately. Nathan and Haley came over to say good-bye. They couldn't believe it was 11 o'clock already.  
  
"We have to go now." Haley told them sadly.  
  
"Already, can't you stay a little longer?" Peyton pleaded.  
  
"We'll never get there if we keep stalling." Nathan was slightly irritated. Everyone went back down to the café. Hugs were received from all around.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Hales." Lucas hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'll miss you too. NYU isn't that far from Princeton, we can visit." She encouraged. "Besides you have a family to take care of."  
  
"What am I going to do without your optimism?"  
  
"You'll manage...I expect pictures of Cameran everyday." She called walking out the door. Deb had to leave because she couldn't bear to see her son leaving. Haley's parents waved quietly from the corner table and Karen sadly posted a help wanted sign in the window. Lucas stood in a daze watching Nathan's car disappear down the street.  
  
"Hello Lucas, are you okay?" Peyton waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh?" She broke his stare.  
  
"Are we going now?" She already had the baby bag in her hand and had set the carrier down on the table.  
  
"Yeah." He said reluctantly, almost as if he left his spot he would be leaving all his memories of Haley there as well.  
  
Karen was already home when they arrived. She rushed out of the house, camera in hand.   
  
"My grandaugher is finally here!" She began snapping shots of Lucas and Peyton taking Cameran out of the car, into the house and finally into her new room.  
  
"Oh, I'm out of film." Karen left the room and Lucas locked the door behind her.  
  
"Finally we're alone.'  
  
"Shh!" Peyton quickly put her finger to his lips.  
  
"She's asleep?" He whispered.  
  
"Yeah and I think that is what I need to do too." She pulled the covers off the bed and got in with her clothes on. "It feels so good to be home."  
  
Luke got in next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. They fell into a sleep that was interrupted minutes later by Cameran's wail. Peyton raised herself up slowly and made her way over to the crib.  
  
"Oh baby, what's the problem?" She rocked her daughter gently but the baby kept crying.  
  
"Do you think she's hungry?" Lucas asked groggily.  
  
"We just fed her."  
  
"Maybe she needs a new diaper." He suggested.  
  
"Whoa, you're right." She cringed after checking it. Carefully she discarded the old diaper and replaced it with a new one. "Good as new." Peyton laid her back in the crib but on her way back to bed Cameran once again began to cry.  
  
"Your turn." Peyton gave up and went to bed. Lucas rubbed his eyes and went to console the baby,  
  
"What's the matter? Aren't you tired?" The loud crying had turned into a whimper. He waited until Cameran was completely asleep before returning her to the crib. The quiet did not last long and the rest of the night was haunted by the sound of Cameran's scream. 


	23. Cry Yourself to Sleep

Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
*Cry Yourself to Sleep*  
  
They woke up at 10 o'clock the next morning, but technically they were never asleep. That night Lucas and Peyton slept a total of four and a half hours and it showed.  
  
"Did you have fun last night?" Karen asked Lucas as he walked into the kitchen. She knew all too well what it was like to be up all night with a baby.  
  
"Oh yeah. Tons of fun." He rolled his eyes and took a large cup of black coffee. Peyton came in shortly after still wearing her clothes from the day before and Karen knew her answer would be the same. All the evidence was in the deep bags under her eyes.   
  
"It figures she'd grow to sleep in the morning." Peyton sat down next to Luke and laid her head on the table.  
  
"Mom how do we get her to stop crying?" Lucas pleaded. "I mean Cameran cries just for the sake of crying. She's not hungry and her diaper is clean. What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Exactly what are you doing now, except..." Karen started.  
  
"Except?" He pushed her to go on.  
  
"Well sometimes you just need to let her cry herself to sleep."  
  
"You mean we just let her cry?" Peyton was shocked.  
  
"If you know she doesn't need a bottle or a diaper change and no amount of singing is going to do the trick, then yes you just let her cry." Karen explained. Moments later Cameran's cry filled the house. Peyton went to stand up but Luke stopped her.  
  
"Let me get this." He walked into his room and picked his daughter up from the crib. Once she was in Lucas's arms she stopped crying and started to smile. "Oh you think this is funny do you?...You little ham."  
  
"What about ham?" Karen asked as he came back in the kitchen.  
  
"She laughed at me when I came in." He got strange looks from all around.  
  
"I think you need more sleep." Karen took Cameran from her son. "Both of you into bed." She commanded. "For the purpose of sleeping ONLY." She realized how that statement could have been taken. Lucas and Peyton planned on doing just that- sleeping. Their heads hit the pillow and they were out until 1 o'clock that afternoon.  
  
Lucas woke up first and peered over to see Peyton still sleeping peacefully. He decided not to wake her, instead he made his way into the living room. There he found Karen asleep on the couch with Cameran in her arms. Luke sat down next to her and lifted his daughter out of her arms. A few moments later Karen noticed that the baby was no longer there. For an instant worst case scenarios flashed through her mind but then she saw that Cameran was safe with Lucas.  
  
"Hey sleepy head." He joked.  
  
"I could say the same thing to you...What time is it anyway?" Karen asked.  
  
"Almost 1 o'clock, why?"  
  
"Damn I was supposed to be at the café half an hour ago." She frantically grabbed her keys and ran out. "Bye, love you."  
  
"All right I guess-" He was cut off by the slam of the door.  
  
"Who just left?" Peyton came into the living room rubbing her eyes.  
  
"My mom, why? Did she wake you up?"  
  
"No I was pretty much awake...I'm taking a shower." Almost an hour later she emerge from the steamy bathroom looking refreshed.  
  
"Feeling better now?" He just put Cameran down for a nap.  
  
"Absolutely 100%." She sounded perky.  
  
"I'm glad. I wasn't really liking tired Peyton."  
  
"I wasn't really feeling that mood either but right now I'm partial to frisky Peyton." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Are you seducing me Miss Sawyer?" Luke tried to sound surprised.  
  
"Well you're not stopping me." She straddled him on the bed and began to kiss his neck. He pulled his shirt over his head and undid her belt. They tried to ignore the whimper coming from the crib bit they had to stop when Cameran let out a full out scream.  
  
"Here we go again." She grumbled and stood up, tossed Lucas his shirt and picked up her daughter from the crib. After five minutes of rocking and singing every lullaby in the book Peyton passed Cameran to Luke.  
  
"Please by quiet...pleeaase." He pleaded. A muffled laugh came from Peyton whose head was under the pillow. "I didn't make fun of your singing." He defended himself.  
  
"I'm not laughing at you." She assured him.  
  
"Well I don't see what's so funny then." She detected irritation in his voice.  
  
"It's not funny, it's pathetic." Lucas gave her a blank stare. "I mean we are teenagers and this is our life." Peyton looked at the screaming baby. "We should be in college and partying. We can't even manage to make love when we are sleeping the same bed." She stopped and realized it was silent, the baby was asleep. Instead of being relieved she started to cry.  
  
"Peyton it's okay." Luke rubbed her back and she continued to cry into his shoulder.  
  
"It's not okay!" She burst out. "My life is shot. My world is based on bottles and diapers. Brooke is gone to God knows where and Haley and me become close and she leaves too. We had a nice group with you and Nathan finally getting along and now that's over. My father is never home, he never even came back to see his grand daughter. I know that I have you and Cameran and I love you both but it's not the same." She confessed.  
  
"Look, I never even had a father; I lost a best friend and a new friend too." He tried to comfort her.  
  
"No it's different, you wouldn't understand." She pushed him away.  
  
"What is there not to understand. I don't see the difference." He raised his voice.  
  
"It just is okay." Peyton pulled the covers down and laid down with her back to Lucas. He did the same and fell asleep moments later. They both went to bed mad, especially Luke. Because of this he was totally oblivious to the fact that Peyton cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
*Princeton-Haley*  
  
Nathan had left Haley that night in her dorm. It was the hardest good-bye she ever had to say, harder than saying good-bye to her family. He had helped her mover her stuff into the dorm and left quickly as not to evoke any more pain.  
  
Haley laid on her bed, attempting to read a book but she was distracted by the clicking over of keys on her roommate's computer. Her name was Sienna Reid and she wasn't the friendliest person in the world. She simply introduced herself and went back to her computer without further acknowledgment. Haley didn't know exactly what she was doing the whole time on that computer but it didn't look like she wanted to be interrupted by an inquisition.   
  
Her attention was also taken by the photo album lying on the foot of the bed. It was open to the picture Karen had taken on the day of graduation. Haley wished things could have stayed just as they were in the picture. Everyone was together and they were happy. Not even Lucas and Nathan showed any signs of their immense hatred of each other at the time.  
  
Haley put the bookmarker in the page of her book and decided to look through the rest of the album. Karen had compiled pictures ranging from her and Lucas as babies to the day Cameran was born. It was given to her as a going away present.  
  
She flipped to the next page. It was a picture of Haley running up to Nathan after graduation. That was the happiest moment of her life. A single tear landed on the plastic covering of the page. The pictures brought back too many memories of the people she had left behind and it was too hard for her to handle. She managed to fall asleep despite the sound of keys tapping throughout the night. 


	24. On Their Own

Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
*On Their Own*  
  
It was January and things had settled down in the Scott household, both of them. Deb and Dan had finalized their divorce and he left town shortly after, giving his business over to Keith. That was the only considerate thing he had done in his life.  
  
Peyton and Luke had fallen into a pattern with Cameran who was now five months old. Parenthood was tough in the beginning and it definitely put a strain on their relationship. But once again there was a rhythm to life. The pair had programmed their bodies to wake up at all hours of the night for feedings and every Friday night they got a reprieve from the chaos. Karen had volunteered to watch Cameran once a week to allow them some time alone, after all they were still technically dating.  
  
This Friday would be different. Lucas was starting at NYU on Monday (in three days) but they needed to leave a few days earlier. So Peyton and Luke spent that night at home with Karen, enjoying the time they had left as a family.  
  
"Have you guys decided exactly when you are leaving?" Karen asked.  
  
"I figured that it takes at least 12 hours to get to New York but with the baby we'll probably have to stop a lot. So if we leave Saturday morning, drive all day and stay in hotel Saturday night then we can make it to the dorm by Sunday evening." Lucas explained  
  
"Are you sure you are ready for this?"  
  
"Mom we can handle it." He assured her.  
  
"But I know how hard it is to raise a baby at 18 and-" Luke cut her off.  
  
"You were doing it on your own. Peyton and I are doing this together. We'll be okay."  
  
"I'm just afraid that you two are in over you heads, both of you are taking classes."  
  
"Karen, it's okay. I'm just taking night classes." Peyton said.  
  
"We have the whole schedule worked out. Peyton will stay with Cameran while I'm in school and when I come home she will go to art class." Luke added.  
  
"I hope it works out for you but right now I think you need to pack." Karen left with Cameran. Lucas went to the Home Depot and rented a U-Haul truck. When he got back most of the boxes of clothes were at the door. Keith was in the attic getting his old furniture and Peyton was packing up the last of their personal things from the bedroom. Within an hour the contents of the room was in the truck. All except the mattress and a blanket that was on the floor in the middle of the room where the three of them were going to sleep.  
  
Peyton stood in the doorway with Cameran on her hip gazing into the barren room. It had been over a year since she had moved in and it finally felt like home. Now she had to move again. Life had thrown her some unexpected curves but she wouldn't change it for the world. She had a beautiful daughter that she loved very much and a boyfriend she was crazy about. Peyton was confident that things would turn out for the best and for once she felt like things were looking up. She had been accepted into a prestigious art school, that just made things all the better.  
  
Lucas came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He felt her shudder beneath him.  
  
"Sorry did I scare you?"  
  
"It's all right. I was zoned out anyway."  
  
"Well we better get to bed. We have to get an early tomorrow." Luke suggested and took Cameran while Peyton changed. She slipped into a pair of flannel pajamas and he tossed his shirt and pants to the side, sleeping in boxers and a wife beater. Cameran was already wearing her footie pj's. Lucas laid down in what was left of the bed with the baby on his chest and she fell asleep shortly after. Peyton came back from the bathroom, gave them both a peck on the cheek and fell asleep.  
  
They were awoken abruptly by the blare of the alarm clock at 6 am. Normally they would have been upset by waking up at that time but both of them got up willingly, as they were anxious about the trip ahead of them.  
  
Karen was already awake and had made a pot of coffee for them.  
  
"You're up early mom." Luke greeted her.  
  
"Yeah I couldn't get much sleep anyway. I just kept worrying about you guys." She confessed.  
  
"Mom, we're gonna be fine, I already told you."  
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of him." Peyton gave Lucas a little nudge.  
  
"I'm holding you to that." Karen left to make pancakes.  
  
After a hearty breakfast and some last minute packing the time had come for them to leave.  
  
"Call me when you get to the hotel tonight." Karen held back tears.  
  
"Okay. I love you mom." Luke hugged her tightly.  
  
"Take care of yourself Peyton." Karen hugged her as well.  
  
"Thank you for all you've done." Peyton said.  
  
"It was my pleasure." Karen watched Lucas and Peyton strap Cameran in the backseat, get into the truck and drive off down the street.  
  
After a long day of driving they stayed in a Holiday Inn somewhere in Maryland and left early the next morning from there. Luke made good time through New Jersey until her reached the George Washington Bridge into New York. It took them an hour to get into the city and onto campus.  
  
Somehow they managed to solicit one of their fellow students to help them move their stuff into the dorm. Lucas and the neighbor, Patrick Greene, started moving at three o'clock in the afternoon while Peyton sat on the curb with Cameran. It took the boys four hours to unpack everything.  
  
They stood in awe in the doorway of the dorm. It was about 10x10 with a small kitchenette in the back and boxes piled high.  
  
"We are never gonna fit all our stuff in here." Peyton sighed.  
  
"We can make it work. There's not that much stuff." Lucas tried to sound optimistic but the attempt fell flat.  
  
"Let's just unpack and see how it goes." She set Cameran in her stroller and started opening boxes. By a miracle they managed to fit all of their stuff in the dorm leaving limited space for walking.  
  
Luke gathered his books and schedule for his classes the next day. He set the alarm and left to return the U-Haul truck. When he came back, Peyton had put Cameran to sleep and was on the phone with Haley.  
  
"Lucas just came in; do you want to talk to him?" She asked and the answer must have been yes because she handed the phone to him.  
  
"Hey loser what's up?" Haley greeted him.  
  
"How's life treating you over in Princeton?" He asked.  
  
"Not so bad. I made the Dean's List." She told him.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"That's not as big as what Nathan has done. Did you watch the NCAA basketball games this week?"  
  
"No I was really busy, why?"  
  
"UCONN is in the championship. The game is in a half-hour." She informed him.  
  
"That's fantastic." A twinge of jealous came over him at that moment. But it was his choice to take his academic scholarship at NYU instead of pursuing a basketball career.  
  
"Oh and guess who is coming to New York for spring break?" Haley hinted.  
  
"You! That's great!" Lucas covered the receiver and told Peyton the news.  
  
"Let me talk to her." She grabbed the phone from him. "Nathan's coming too!" She shrieked moments later. Lucas sat on the bed listening to the girls plan out their spring break until the basketball game came on. Every time Nathan scored a basket he could hear Haley cheering through the phone, especially when the game was won by UCONN.   
  
Luke signaled to Peyton to hang up the phone because it was 10:30 and he had to get up early. They both said good-bye to Haley and went to bed. For once Cameran did not wake them up during the night.  
  
A/N: I know that the story right now is supposed to be taking place in January and the NCAA championship didn't happed then but the story is ending after spring break (in the story) which is before the game. Also I don't know how the dorm thing works so bear with me. Thank you to my loyal reviewers! 


	25. Spring Break Part I

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this chapter but I was sick and had to catch on my schoolwork. This story is almost done but a sequel is most likely on the way!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
*Spring Break Part I*  
  
*Friday*  
  
Three months between that day and spring break flew by. Lucas was excelling in his classes as always and Peyton was enjoying her art classes. The only problem they had faced was the homework issue. It was difficult for them to take care of Cameran and manage their schoolwork. Spring break was the event that kept them going. It was lonely for them to go to class and come home right after. They barely even got to see each other, Luke would come home just as Peyton left and vice versa. The only time they saw each other was at nigh and by that time they were too tired to talk.  
  
It was Friday and Haley and Nathan were counting down the hours until class was done. They hadn't seen each other in seven months but they had managed to maintain their relationship. Sure they had been tempted, plenty of girls had thrown themselves at Nathan, but the sweet memories of the past helped them resist.  
  
Peyton and Lucas didn't have the same togetherness to look forward to, Peyton's classes were still held during the week and Luke told her he was taking class through the break as well. In reality he was off but he was planning to propose to her. The only way he could buy the ring and arrange to time and place was making up his little 'story'. Nathan and Haley were in on the plan and we're helping him organize 'operation pop the question'.  
  
Haley and Nathan's classed finally came to an end and they began their trips to NYC.  
  
Nathan was the first to arrive while Haley had taken the train and remained stuck in traffic coming from Grand Central. He showed up at their door at 8:30 and that was perfect timing because Lucas had come home at 8:00 and Peyton was leaving at 9:15.  
  
"You're here!" Peyton answered the door and Nathan scanned the room for Haley's presence.  
  
"So I take it Haley's not here yet." He sounded highly disappointed.  
  
"Don't' worry, I just talked to her and she's on her way." Luke told him walking to the door. He grabbed the duffle bag that was sitting at his brother's feet. They all sat down and started catching up with their lives and before they knew it, it was time for Peyton to leave for class. That left the two boys in the dorm with a screaming baby. Within moments Lucas had quieted his daughter and put her back to sleep.  
  
"Wow man, how do you do that?" Nathan was in awe.  
  
"It's like second nature now. You should see Peyton; she's amazing with Cameran." Luke told him.  
  
"I never imagined her to be the maternal type." Nathan added.  
  
"Having Cameran really softened her. And you know what, I love her more than ever."  
  
"So you're really going through with this proposal?" He asked.  
  
"I want to make this official. We made it through the hardest transition. Now all we need to do is make this relationship permanent." Lucas had gone into a daze thinking about the future with his to-be family. Nathan snapped his fingers in front of his face and he snapped back to reality. "You are gonna help me right?"  
  
"Of course." Nathan's attention was diverted to the sound a knock at the door. He jumped up and ran to the door, expecting it to be Haley. And it was. She dropped her bags on the ground and kissed her boyfriend with all of the passion that had been stored up inside.  
  
"Ahem." Luke cleared his throat. "There are children present." He pointed to Cameran, who was now awake in her crib, but content.  
  
"Oh my Gosh. Let me see her." She handed her bag to Nathan and ran over to the crib. She picked up the baby carefully. Unlike the other times she didn't cry. Instead the baby smiled revealing two newly formed front teeth. "She's like a mini Peyton."  
  
"Right down to the mood swings...but you don't have to mention that part to her." Lucas added.  
  
"It's 10:30 and we want to get an early start tomorrow for our sightseeing." Nathan said.  
  
"Would you mind if we came with you? We haven't really gotten a chance to see a lot of the city yet." Luke asked.  
  
"No problem. Why would I turn down time with my bestest friend?" Haley replied.  
  
"Well if you were that worried about spending time with me then you would be staying here and not in a hotel." He thought he had made a valid point.  
  
"Where do you expect us to sleep?" She looked around at the crowded room. "Besides I think Nathan and me need some time to ourselves."  
  
"You got that right." Nathan gave her a little kiss but I got intense pretty quickly.  
  
"Get a room." Peyton came in the door and witnessed their PDA.   
  
"Don't worry we have one." Haley laughed and ran over to her friend. They all talked for a while but it was getting late so Haley and Nathan decided it was time to go.  
  
"We are gonna go use our room now." Nathan called from the doorway.   
  
"You are terrible!" Haley giggled at his suggestiveness and followed him out.  
  
"They aren't wasting anytime now are they?" Peyton commented once they had both left.  
  
"No definitely not." Lucas laughed. "But I have to admit I'm jealous."  
  
"Is that so?" She whispered to him. "How about we try to erase the jealousy?"  
  
"I like the sound of that." He glanced over to the crib to find that Cameran was sleeping soundly before he made his move.  
  
*Weekend*  
  
On Saturday they walked all over Manhattan, visiting Ground Zero, the Empire State Building and Central Park. To Haley's dismay they had decided not to go to any of the museums. Peyton and Lucas had brought Cameran with them and thankfully she didn't fuss at all. Haley had the greatest time wheeling her in her stroller in Central Park. For dinner they all went to a small café near the dorm.   
  
On Sunday they all woke up extra early and took a cab to Battery Park. From there they took a ferry to Statue of Liberty. It took them a total of one hour to climb all they way to the top. By the time they came back down the line was three times longer than it was when they came. The attraction had become especially popular after it was reopened.   
  
After that they took another ferry to Ellis Island. Haley found all the artifacts fascinating. She rushed them around the whole place, making sure to cover all the areas. For a while Lucas was interested for a little while but eventually he was bored as well. He and Peyton had an excuse not to be led around. Cameran was cranky all day because she was teething. However, Nathan being the loyal boyfriend, was obligated to tour Ellis Island and pretend to be interested. To make up for that, the two went out to a club and enjoyed the true New York night life.  
  
All the while Luke, Haley and Nathan had been planning the proposal. The decided to buy the ring on Monday, On Tuesday Haley and Lucas would pick out a dress for Peyton and Nathan would find a restaurant. The whole thing would come together on Wednesday when Nathan and Haley would 'volunteer' to watch Cameran while Lucas and Peyton went out to 'dinner'. The only part left of their plan was for Peyton to accept, that was what Luke was praying for. 


	26. Spring Break Part II

Once again sorry for the delay with the update. I had a lot of schoolwork this week and my first softball game. (We won 12-5!). Hope you enjoy the chapter. There's only one other chapter left then a sequel.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
*Spring Break-Part II*  
  
*Monday*  
  
"Knock, knock." Lucas called from outside Nathan and Haley's hotel room.  
  
"Oh crap, he's here already!" They woke and realized that they were still naked under the covers. Haley wrapped the sheet around her, scrambled to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Nathan grabbed his boxers off the floor and answered the door.  
  
"What the hell, it's 8:00 in the morning." Nathan grumbled.  
  
"I know it's early but this is what time I have class in the morning. This has to be realistic." Lucas told him.  
  
"Whatever, just come in." Nathan opened the door the rest of the way and let him inside. Haley emerged from the bathroom a few moments later wearing her bathrobe. She grabbed some clothes from the drawer and then returned to the bathroom.  
  
"So what is our agenda today?" Nathan asked pulling on a hoodie.  
  
"I was thinking first we would shop around for a little while for the ring and then search for a restaurant. The keywords for today are perfection and budget."  
  
"Oh really, is that it?" Haley walked over to the boys.  
  
"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Luke asked.  
  
"No just making sure. Are we gonna go now or what?"  
  
"Well we were waiting for you." Nathan told her.  
  
"I'm here now. Let's go." She pulled the boys out the door. They walked two blocks to the nearest jewelry store. Lucas browsed for a good amount of time. The only rings he could afford looked to cheap and the nice one were way out of his price range.  
  
Nathan spotted Haley talking to one of the jewelers. There was one ring that she had become particularly attached to.   
  
"Look, now Haley wants a ring." Nathan complained to Lucas. "Why did we have to bring her? All it did was cause trouble."  
  
"I need to have a women's perspective on the plans. Besides nobody says you have to buy it for her." Luke said before waking over to Haley.   
  
"You like?" She showed him the ring.  
  
"It's all right. But I think you're scaring Nathan." He whispered.  
  
"Really? Why is that?" She handed the ring back to the jeweler.  
  
"Because you look a little too excited about having that ring on your finger."  
  
"He knows I'm not looking for a proposal."  
  
"You might want to make sure he knows it." They glanced over to Nathan who was leaning up against the wall looking slightly annoyed. Haley ran over to him and planted a kiss right on his lips. She whispered something in his ear and a smile crept across his face.  
  
'They really are a great couple.' Lucas thought to himself. He followed them out the door and hailed a cab. They went to a few more stores and Haley was careful not to pick out any rings for herself. Just as they were about to throw in the towel, Luke found the ring he was looking for. It was a simple round cut diamond set in a gold ring with two smaller round cut diamonds flanking the larger one. Plus it was something he could afford. Haley assured him that Peyton would love it. Lucas entrusted Nathan with holding the ring until the night of the proposal. By the time they got out of the store it was 4:00.  
  
"I think I should propose tomorrow." He suggested.  
  
"Why is that?" Haley asked him skeptically.  
  
"I've waited long enough and now that I have the ring I don't think I can race any longer."  
  
"Then we better hurry up. We need to find a restaurant and buy a dress for Peyton before 8:00. That's when you are usually home right?" Nathan said.  
  
"Yeah, so we better get going then." They rushed into another cab. They pulled up in front of a small café.  
  
"Peyton has always wanted to eat here." Lucas told them. He ran inside a made a reservation for the next day. Down the street was a vintage shop where he then bought Peyton a dress. "She's had her eye on this for the longest time." He showed Haley the dress.  
  
"This is beautiful. Peyton has really good taste." She looked at her watch. "It's only 6:00 you still have two hours. What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Let's just go find Nathan for starters." They spotted him in one of the bars watching a basketball game.  
  
"You never get enough do you?" Luke asked.  
  
"Neither can you." Nathan replied as his brother sat down next to him.  
  
"True."   
  
After a little while they realized it was almost 8:00. Nathan decided to stay and watch the rest of the game while Haley and Lucas took a cab back to the dorm.  
  
"Don't come in with me. It will look suspicious." He told her  
  
"Ok. I'll talk to you later." She gave him a hug and got back in the cab.  
  
"How was class?" Peyton asked shortly as Luke walked in the door.  
  
"It was okay." He hesitated. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Maybe I should be asking you the same thing." She gave him a weird look.  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Where should I start this...I tried to call your cell phone to tell you that we need some cold medicine for Cameran but it was off. So I called the school to give you the message. That was the interesting part. They said there was no class. What do you have to say about that?"  
  
"I can explain-" She cut him off.  
  
"And I guess you can explain why I when I went to find you that you were getting into a cab with another girl." Peyton gave him a sarcastic smile.  
  
"That was-" She cut him off once again before he could tell her it was Haley.  
  
"What are you going to tell me she's just a friend? Because I don't believe that. I think you're having an affair. You could just tell me that you didn't want me anymore. I'm going to be the one to leave first. You can find me when you are ready to take responsibility for your mistakes." By the end of her outburst Peyton was in tears. She grabbed Cameran from her crib, took her bag from the table and stormed out the door taking nothing else with her. All Luke could do was look through the window as his girlfriend got into a cab with his daughter and left. 


	27. Resolution

Chapter 27  
  
*Resolution*  
  
Lucas sat on his bed trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. He was 24 hours from proposing to Peyton and she left. 'How could she thing that I was cheating on her?' He thought. He picked up the phone and called Haley.  
  
"Haley she's gone." He blurted.  
  
"Who's gone?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Peyton...she's gone."  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?"  
  
"She left. She found out that I wasn't really in class and she saw us together and didn't recognize you. So she assumed that I was having an affair. Then she took Cameran and left." He explained.  
  
"Do you think that she went back to Tree Hill?" Haley asked.  
  
"That's my best guess."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going after her of course." Luke admitted.  
  
"You should call your mom." She suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea. I should give her the heads up."  
  
"Call me back later." She said before hanging up. Lucas took a moment before calling his mother. He had her all about his plans to propose and she was really excited for both of them.  
  
"Hey mom." he said somberly.  
  
"Luke." She replied sternly. "What did you do to Peyton?"  
  
"Is she there?" Lucas asked eagerly.  
  
"No but she will be tomorrow morning. She's taking the train down as we speak. Now answer my question. What did you do to Peyton?"  
  
"I didn't do anything. She found out that I wasn't in class, saw me with Haley and though I was cheating." He explained.  
  
"That's all you did? Because she sounded really distraught." Karen questioned.  
  
"I swear that is exactly what happened."  
  
"Well then you better fix."  
  
"I'm coming tomorrow. Can you please convince her to let me explain when she gets there?"  
  
"Believe me I want to see you two together more than anything."  
  
"I love you mom."  
  
"I love you too...Oh and this better teach you never to lie to a woman."  
  
"It certainly did." And with that he hung up. Lucas then bought a plane ticket to North Carolina off the internet. The only ticket available was at 6 am the next morning and the price was outrageous. The airlines always knew how to make more money, through las minute desperation.  
  
Luke called Haley back and told her what he was going to do. Nathan stopped by to give him the ring and wish him luck. Lucas didn't sleep one minute that night so he didn't mind leaving for the airport at 4:30 am. He had packed a small duffel bag with only the necessities.   
  
Lucas arrived at JFK airport and got in line for baggage check. The time passed relatively quickly and then he moved through the security check. Most of the people in the line were going on business trips, he stood out like a sore thumb. That was probably why the security guards "randomly" chose him to be searched. Normally he would have been highly irritated by this but he had other things on his mind.  
  
Before long Lucas was taking his seat on the plane. He was assigned to the window seat and he managed to doze off for the two hour flight. He was awoken by the pilot announcing that the plane was landing.  
  
The time leading up to his visit to his house flew by. Before he knew it he was standing on his front step. Karen opened the door and threw her arms around her son.  
  
"Did you talk to Peyton?" Lucas asked her immediately.  
  
"Yeah, it was tough but she's giving you a chance. Don't mess this up." She warned.  
  
"That is the last thing I want to do." He walked into the house and he was flooded by warm memories of his childhood. Then his eyes fell on Peyton and time seemed to stand still. She was sitting on the living room floor playing with Cameran. She just looked up at him.  
  
"Hi." He greeted shyly.  
  
"Your mom says that you have something to say to me." She told him coldly.  
  
"Before I start, just promise lo let me finish."  
  
"Okay, go on." She nodded.  
  
"The girl you saw me with yesterday was Haley." He started off.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" Peyton mumbled to herself.  
  
"And the reason I lied to you was because of the this." Lucas got down on one knee, pulled out the ring box and flipped it open. Peyton was in awe.  
  
"I'm so sorry I accused you of cheating. I love you and I know you feel the same way and I should never have doubted that." She confessed before starting to cry.  
  
"So, will you marry me?" Luke held his breath waiting for the answer.  
  
"Of course!" She told him. He stood up and slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"That is so sweet." Karen stood in the doorway. Peyton and Lucas sat for a while talking.  
  
"So Nathan and Haley were in on it too?" She asked.  
  
"Yup, they went with me to buy the ring and went with me to make a reservation at that little café you always wanted to eat in and went with me to buy that vintage dress you've had your eye on." He explained. Peyton just started to laugh.  
  
"You did all that for me and I had to go mess it up."  
  
"It's okay. I would have reacted the same way if I was in you position." Luke gave her a kiss on the forehead.   
  
"Where are Haley and Nathan anyway?"  
  
"Still in New York." He told her.  
  
"I think we should go back."  
  
"I think so too." Lucas picked up Cameran, took Peyton's hand and walked out the door to enjoy their engagement.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the story. Be on the lookout for a sequel. 


End file.
